You'll always be my first for everything
by VerbalXpression
Summary: Since ABC's & 123's. AU where Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. We'll follow their journey to love as they grow older. *Warning: Every chapter will have smut*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) [1/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> **verbalxpression**  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Quinn/Rachel  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters. This is pure fiction.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/R-ish (Every chapter will have it Lol, deal with it or move along.)  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> I highly doubt there will be any. Consider this an AU of my mind.

**Length:** 3,600~

**Summary:** Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic (basically very detailed drabbles) of their big first times together, with glimpses of fluff in between.

* * *

><p><em>-The first time Quinn meets Rachel.-<em>

Quinn was holding onto her Daddy's pinky and ring finger (her tiny hand couldn't wrap around his entire hand) as she stood outside a door that had pretty drawings on it. Her Mommy told her she was finally going to be able to go to preschool and Quinn really hoped it would be as fun as all the cartoons she watched made it seem. She had been excited all night and with the help of her Mommy she picked out the perfect dress for her first day of class, it was a yellow sun dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and she wore her favorite white sweater over it. Her blonde hair was in loose curls over her shoulder.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Her daddy's voice asked as he looked down at his beautiful daughter.

Quinn moved her head back to look up to her daddy and bit her lip, thinking about her answer. "Yes daddy" She answered confidently, her daddy always made sure to tell her that Fabrays were always confident and never weak.

Her daddy smiled a proud smile and reached for the handle of the door, pushed down and swung the door open. He walked in with his shoulders held high and glimpsed around the classroom as he walked past another class that wasn't his princess'.

Quinn walked in with her small hands on her hips and her shoulders held high just like her daddy's as she followed him. Although her confident demeanor slightly faded when she walked past a group of kids that terrified her, there was a boy that had a funny haircut eating _glue_and another boy that seemed so much taller than everyone else kicking chairs. Her face dropped, is this how preschool was? It wasn't until her hazel eyes saw two girls, a brown haired girl and a blonde one, that she felt a calming wave come over her again. The two girls had their pinkies linked as they walked down the pathway to a table and Quinn found herself wishing she was in their class so she could be their friends but she wasn't.

She ran right into her daddy's legs when he stopped abruptly and she looked up to find a woman with glasses and a happy smile on her face standing in front of him.

"Hello, you must be Quinn!" She beamed excitedly as she bent on her knees to be eye level with the suddenly shy blonde.

"Yes I am. Quinn Fabray" She said as she outstretched her hand to the woman and looked up to her daddy whose proud smile stretched at his well-mannered daughter.

The woman took her tiny hand and smiled brightly at her. "I'm Mrs. Smith, it's lovely to meet you Quinn and I'm very happy to have you in my class. You'll love it here." She reassured her with a squeeze on the small hand.

Quinn giggled excitedly.

"Will you be staying here with her for the day or…?" The red haired teacher stood up and politely asked the older man who introduced himself as Quinn's father.

Mr. Fabray copied the teacher's earlier movements and lowered himself to his knees. "Well Princess… Do you think you'll be okay staying by yourself like Mommy and I talked to you about or do you need Daddy to stay?"

Quinn bit her lip and narrowed one of her hazel eyes, thinking her answer over in her mind. "I can do it!" She answered with a small nod of her head. "Big girls don't need their mommy or daddy to stay with them" She repeated the words that were told to her repeatedly for the last two weeks.

Mr. Fabray chuckled and fixed the collar of his daughter's sweater. "That's right sweetheart." He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before giving a small goodbye to the teacher and walking out the classroom, leaving the classroom proud of his perfect daughter.

The teacher took Quinn's small hand pulling her attention from her departing father, "I'll show you to your seat" She told her with a reassuring smile.

"O-okay" Quinn said feeling a bit nervous.

Quinn walked to a table that had two brown haired girls and also a brown haired boy. She sat down next to the girl with an animal on her sweater; the girl smiled beamingly at her and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher speaking first.

"Class since this is the first day of school and I know that for a few of you this is your second year in my class but I want you all to introduce yourselves to each other and then you can choose your 'buddy' for the rest of the year. You and your buddy need to draw your names on the name cards that are on your desk and then you can get to know your buddy for the rest of the day and practice your ABC's and counting!" The teacher announced excitedly and some of the students looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "If you need help raise your hand" She covered quickly and everyone nodded.

Quinn bit her lip and refused to look up from the spot she was staring at on her desk. She felt someone poking her on the arm and turned to find the small girl with the animal sweater. Quinn studied her face; the girl had the biggest brown eyes she's ever seen, her lips looked like plump pillows and made her think of puffy clouds when she wondered how soft they were. Her nose was a little bit big too but Quinn found it cute. The blonde smiled at her that only stretched when the brown haired girl's smile mirrored hers.

"I'm Quinn Fabray" Quinn said as the two girls continued gawking at each other and held out her hand.

"I'm Rachel Berry" The brown girl, whose name apparently was Rachel said and she did a weird hand movement with her small hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked while giggling at her.

"I'm drawing a star! I usually do it when I draw my name but…" She trailed off when Quinn gave her a weird look and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "One day I'm going to be the biggest star on Broadway and… hopefully we'll still be friends…" She finished off quietly.

Quinn's cheeks hurt as she smiled even wider at the brown haired girl. "Aren't you going to take my hand?" She asked when she noticed it was still outstretched.

Rachel looked down at the pale hand and slowly took it in hers. She stared at how different their hands were but how perfectly they fit and she slowly lifted her hand up to her lips and placed a light kiss on the blonde's knuckles.

Quinn gasped when she felt the soft lips on her knuckles, they were actually a lot softer than she'd imagine a cloud feeling and she pulled her hand away quickly. "Why did you do that?" Quinn asked in a demanding tone.

Rachel chewed on her lower lip, "Because you look like the princess' in my fairytale stories and I always see them getting their hands kissed when they meet someone. You even have a pretty dress and your hair—"

"You talk a lot" Quinn giggled and grabbed the smaller girls hand and kissed her knuckles as well. "You look like a princess too…mostly like snow white or bell…" Quinn told her and Rachel felt her cheeks burn as they blushed.

"Be my buddy?" Rachel asked in a soft, shy voice.

"Forever" Quinn answered with a bright smile that contagiously spread onto Rachel's.

The two girls spent the rest of their days talking about their favorite princess' which then led to their favorite shows and they continued getting to know each other the whole day and every other day after that. Little Quinn knew Rachel would be her best friend forever. She knew it since her second day of school. She was continuously bouncing in her seat on her way to school and ran through the door of her classroom without even saying goodbye to her daddy. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her tummy when she and Rachel hugged and realized that she was actually more excited about seeing Rachel then when her favorite cartoons came on. More excited than getting a chicken nugget happy meal and that's how she knew that Rachel would always be an important part of her life.

_-Age 10 first kiss-_

"Puck tried to kiss me…" Quinn blurted out as she and Rachel laid on a blanket on top of a hill in the park, staring at the puffy clouds.

Rachel got up onto her elbows and stared at Quinn. "Di-Did you like it?" Rachel asked.

"I said he _tried_to kiss me… I didn't let him." She said. "I actually pushed him onto the ground and ran away" Quinn winced at the memory.

Rachel giggled and Quinn pushed her lightly but it still made her fall back onto the soft blanket which caused the blonde to giggle at her. "Why didn't you let him?" Rachel asked when she caught her breath.

Quinn stared into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes, "I don't know… I guess because Santana and Brittany both said they regret their first kisses. Well, actually just Santana but she said Brittany does too she just doesn't know it and I don't want to regret my first kiss." Quinn whispered and turned her head to stare at the clouds again.

"Oh… I don't want to regret my first kiss either…" Rachel whispered.

Quinn looked at the side of Rachel's face and studied it for a minute, "Maybe… maybe _we_could kiss? So that we won't regret it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel whipped her head to the side and stared at Quinn, unsure if she heard correctly. When Quinn arched her eyebrow the way she always did her mouth opened then closed before she spoke, "I suppose we could do that. It would be kind of like helping each other out." Rachel nodded her head at herself.

"Okay… So how do we—"

Quinn was going to ask how they should do it but stopped when she suddenly felt a weight half on top of her. She looked up into Rachel's brown orbs before they suddenly drifted closed and Quinn stared at the descending lips. Quinn let out a quiet gasp when their lips brushed tentatively at first and Rachel pulled back, opening her eyes.

"Was that okay?" Rachel asked as she bit her bottom lip and Quinn stared at them mesmerized.

"No, I don't think we did it right" And with that she grabbed the back of Rachel's neck and connected their lips firmly this time eliciting a gasp out the small diva. Their lips slid against one another's perfectly and it was as if their lips were made for each other. When Rachel tugged at her bottom lip a little roughly Quinn found herself suddenly wanting more. She poked her tongue out and slid it across Rachel's plump bottom lip which caused Rachel to whimper a small moan.

"Quinn! You licked me that's gross!" Rachel said when she tore her face from Quinn's and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Quinn laughed when Rachel rolled off her and onto her back, "You loved it!" She teased and mocked the small noise Rachel made when she did in fact lick her. Rachel pounced on top of Quinn and they wrestled for a minute before Quinn let the brunette pin her down with her best friend on top of her. She stared past her waves of brown hair and at the clouds. "This is funny…" Quinn stated.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"When I first met you I compared your lips to the clouds." Quinn smiled

"You still remember that day?" Rachel asked in awe.

"I do… _Princess_" Quinn teased again.

Rachel giggled and pinned Quinn's hands above her head when the blonde tried to tickle her. "I remember it too."

… … …

_-First time they fooled around & first time Rachel said 'I love you' with it meaning more. (Age 13)-_

The two girls continued kissing any chance they got. Quinn convinced herself that it wasn't wrong because they were best friends, deep down she knew it was wrong but it just felt so damn _right_. Her second closest friend Santana had reassured her that it was okay because she and Brittany were doing the same thing and more.

Rachel on the other hand didn't overthink it at all. She genuinely loved Quinn and even though the blonde made it clear that just because she was kissing her it didn't mean it meant more than it was, whatever it was.

"Quinn…" Rachel whined while stomping her foot to further show her annoyance. The two best friends were fighting about what to watch for their sleepover at Rachel's house on the Friday night that had become a ritual for them. Rachel's fathers were always on business trips on Fridays and Saturdays so Quinn was always over to keep her brown haired best friend company.

"I'm sick of musicals" Quinn started. "We've watched them all about 10 times each and I want to watch something different for once"

"No! It's my house and I say we watch whatever I want to watch. Whether it be a musical or anything else." Rachel stated and reached onto the coffee table that had Funny girl on it.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her best friend's back before she wrapped her long arms around her waist and threw her down onto the couch before she could make it to the television. Rachel let out a playful shriek as Quinn moved to hover above her. "No" Quinn said.

"Yes!" Rachel retorted and tried to wiggle away from the blonde but Quinn grabbed onto her hips to tug her back down while she straddled one of her thighs to keep her in place. Rachel reached up and tickled Quinn's side in an attempt to free herself but it only made the situation worse as the blonde fell on top of her. With a particularly bad timed tickle Quinn pushed down a little too firmly and connected with the brunette's core which elicited a gasp out of her but Quinn was oblivious as to why she gasped.

Quinn used the moment of weakness and grabbed Rachel's wrist pinning them above her head and tickled her best friend, giggling as she squirmed beneath her laughing and screaming. When the blonde hit a particular sensitive spot Rachel arched her body off the couch and her leg rubbed against Quinn's center. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut before they reopened slightly darker than normal as she stared down at her best friend with hungry hazel eyes.

Rachel licked her lips at the fierce look in the blonde's eyes, "Kiss me" She demanded.

Quinn leaned slowly leaned down still pinning the brunette's arms above her head and kissed her passionately. This wasn't new for them. They had spent the past 3 years kissing in this position and every other you can think of but recently they both started noticing things. Things like when their tongues met like they were now they'd feel a rush of warmth take over their bodies. And it only escalated as they got older. Their make out sessions would always end up leaving both girls with both an unfamiliar and very familiar ache between their legs but they never brought it up to the other.

Rachel wiggled her hands free from Quinn's grasp and locked her tiny hands behind the blonde's neck, pulling her in closer. Both girls wearing scantily clad pajamas now seemed like a horrible idea as their bodies rubbed against one another's making their bodies' heat up and their centers throb. Rachel could feel the heat radiating off the blonde and her heartbeat was thrumming so hard it was beating in her ears, she was certain Quinn could hear it too.

"Quinn… Please" Rachel whined when Quinn nipped at her bottom lip before swiping her tongue across it, just the way she liked it. She didn't exactly know what she was asking for but was hoping Quinn did.

Quinn absentmindedly nodded her head and grinded her hips down, firmly connecting with Rachel's aching core. Quinn watched as the brunette moaned and threw her head back, digging her nails into the flesh of Quinn's neck. "Do you like that?" Quinn asked in a breathy voice and thrust her leg again.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from moaning again and stared up into Quinn's darkened hazel eyes, "Yes…" She whispered. She let out a squeak when the blonde abruptly switched their positions until she was now straddling Quinn's thigh. Rachel stared down at her questioningly.

Quinn grabbed onto the brunette's hips and started a rhythm for the small singer, the new position would make it easier for both of them and she could still control the movements.

After a few minutes of letting Quinn do everything Rachel became bolder and started moving her hips down meeting each thrust of Quinn's thigh. Her squirming movements were now connecting with Quinn's heated center and the blonde was exuding the sexiest noises Rachel's ever heard and she just wanted to hear them again, repeatedly. They moved faster until they were both humping each other with fervor. Their breaths were rough, irregular pants and Rachel dropped her forehead to Quinn's grunting from her the exertion of her body's movements. "Mmm, Quinn" Rachel moaned out when the blonde palmed her ass, pushing down onto her own body harder.

"Does that feel good?" Quinn asked as she roughly squeezed her plump ass in her hands.

"Yesss…" Rachel hissed out.

"Quinn… something's happening" Rachel whimpered as she felt a tightening in her lower area making her want to grab onto Quinn tighter and move faster.

"Let it happen…" Quinn stated in a husky voice feeling herself get closer as well. "It'll feel amazing"

Rachel nodded her head against Quinn's and upped her speed. Their bodies were now slick with sweat and both girls were moaning in unison pushing the other closer to the edge. "Oh god, oh god" Rachel moaned when she felt her body heat up further, she felt like she was going to combust at any minute now and oh how she wanted to. The white heat building up in Rachel's body reached its limit and she exploded in pleasure above Quinn with a high pitched scream as her body shook uncontrollably with her very first orgasm.

The moans and look of ecstasy on the brunette's face was enough to push Quinn over her edge as well and she climaxed beneath her best friend. She didn't scream out like Rachel did. Her orgasm was full of breathy whimpers and moans as her body tensed up before releasing an ecstatic feeling to run through her body. They laid there silently for few a minutes, panting and vibrating against one another.

"I love you…" Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck.

"I know…" Quinn said as she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears because she couldn't say it back. She wasn't supposed to feel that way about her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Initially I wasn't going to post this story on here. (Because it was going to be all smut) I was just going to keep it on LJ but it's turning into a full fic with feelings so I figured I should post it and see if you guys on FFN like it as much as everyone on LJ does. There's only two chapters so far so don't forget to clickity click to read that one too! And don't forget to REVIEW because if there's not many people interested here, I'll just stick to LJ lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) [2/?]  
><strong>Author:<strong> **verbalxpression**  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters. This is pure fiction.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> I doubt there will be any. Consider this an AU of my mind.  
><strong>Length:<strong> 3,200~  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic of their big first times together (Naughty firsts), with glimpses of fluff in between. And we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older :)

**A/N: I lied, I said I wasn't going to update until Thursday but here I am :/ I got bored at work *le shrug***

* * *

><p><em>No time gap yet<em>

'I love you' The words echoed in Quinn's mind as she lay below her brown haired best friend who was breathing deeply and she wasn't sure if the smaller girl was awake or asleep. As if answering the silent question in the blonde's mind Rachel lifted her head off Quinn's chest and gazed lovingly into her best friend's hazel eyes with a sated smile on her lips. "That was amazing by the way…" The brunette breathed while she rested her chin on Quinn's chest still staring up at her face.

Quinn stared into those expressive brown orbs that held everything she wanted and everything she feared. Every fiber of her being was torn. Her heart and mind were battling against one another on right and wrong and she desperately wished she could mold them together and just feel what she wanted to feel and have it be okay. Her mind temporarily won for the night as she relented and slid from underneath her best friend and stood up in living room. "W-we can't do this…" Quinn panicked.

"What? Why Quinn?" Rachel asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Because! Your my best friend and you're a _girl_. And even if you weren't a girl this would still be wrong but it's worse because you are a girl… Oh god, I'm going to hell…" Quinn said as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"Quinn, calm down" Rachel said as she grabbed her pale hand to try and stop her movements but Quinn yanked her hand away like she had just been burned and jumped a distance away. Rachel's mouth dropped open then closed not knowing what to say. She thought this, whatever it was, was okay because she had never felt as good as she did a few minutes ago. She felt safe and shielded wrapped in Quinn's strong but soft arms. "I'm sorry" She whispered as tears welled in her eyes, blaming herself for making her best friend feel this way.

Quinn finally stopped pacing around the room at the sound of the small brunette's cracked voice. "Hey…" She said as she sat down on the couch again and wrapped her arms around the silently crying girl. "It's okay" The blonde soothed her feeling like an asshole for making her best friend cry.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Rachel inquired as she pulled away and wiped the last few tears from her cheeks.

"We'll go back to how we were… okay? Best friends. It'll be like this never happened." Quinn stated unsure if she was trying to convince Rachel or herself. She'd later find out as she got older she'd become an expert at repressing unpleasant feelings…

_Age 14. (2nd Semester 8th grade) approx. One year later_

"Quinnie, when you're done putting your plate in the sink can you come back to the table your father and I would like to have a word with you for a minute before we bring you to the Berry's." Quinn heard her mom's voice speak softly, and Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked to the sink. When her mother said 'your father and I' it usually meant her father would speak to her authoritatively while her mom sat there as if she was in the 'important' conversation.

She reclaimed her seat at the kitchen table and folded her hands in her hands. "Yes, daddy?" She said with her soft voice.

"Princess… You've been going to the Berry's home almost every other day since you were little and for the last few years you spend the night every Friday…" He trailed off to clear his throat and Quinn swallowed a nervous lump lodged in her throat not liking where this was going. "I- _we_like Rachel as your friend. We think she is a very well-mannered girl and wonderful friend to you. We're nothing but kind to her and her father's when they come over and when she sleeps over." He stopped and stared at his daughter studying her face to make sure she was listening before he would continue.

"Okay…" Quinn said with an arched eyebrow. What she really wanted to say was 'what the fuck is your point'.

Mr. Fabray looked to his wife who gave him a curt nod. "As you must have already noticed Rachel's fathers are not a _traditional_ kind of relationship. We've never talked to you about this because we feared that you were too young and I think now is the appropriate time to tell you what I want to tell you. I can go on and on about how wrong it is for the two of them to be together but I'm going to give their daughter the benefit of the doubt that she isn't and won't be like them. And I'm going to trust that you don't let what _they_are, rub off on you and influence you." He warned her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her father, "What is wrong with them? Just because they are two guys that means they can't love each other?"

"Quinnie…" Her mom warned.

"No mom! That's not right!" Quinn was sick of her narrow-minded parents thinking they knew everything and thinking that they were always right. "They're happy and they love each other Mom! I feel more love at their house than—"

"ENOUGH!" Quinn's father yelled as he slapped his hand hard against the kitchen table causing it to shake and the sound of his palm hitting against the glass reverberated off the walls. Quinn quickly closed her mouth and swallowed audibly. "If I for one second feel as though their… their _ways_are affecting you I will not hesitant to restrict you from seeing them Quinn! I will keep you locked in this house and the only time you will be aloud out will be school and church and even then you will be forbidden to spend time with Rachel. Do I make myself clear?"

Quinn's eyes burned and threatened to water but she quickly blinked them away, she was really good at blocking the feelings out. "Yes daddy…" She told him.

… … …

The car ride with her mom was silent and from her peripheral vision she could see that her mom wanted to say something to her, as if she knew Quinn needed consoling but as always she never said anything. When their SUV stopped in front of the Berry's house she reached for the handle of the door and wordlessly left the vehicle. Right when she knocked onto the door she heard the sound of her mom's SUV driving off and a second later she was greeted with the sight of her best friend opening the door with her megawatt 'Rachel Berry' smile. The smile quickly dispersed when she noticed the blonde's unhappy posture and expression on her pale face. No matter how hard she tried to hide it Rachel could always tell what mood Quinn was in. Most days she would fight the curiosity, telling herself that if Quinn wanted to talk about whatever was bothering her she'd talk to her. But today it seemed worse.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked with a worried tone.

Quinn didn't move a muscle. She felt numb. It was as though her entire body was screaming at her to be angry and hurt because of everything she's held in for the past year but she couldn't feel anything. Her father had just confirmed everything she was scared of, that if she fell in love with Rachel it would never be accepted by them. So how could she even accept that herself?

The blonde's hazel eyes met Rachel's concerned brown ones and for a minute she felt a trickle of butterflies swirl in her stomach. It was the same feeling she felt when she hugged Rachel for the first time in first grade. And then out of nowhere a need consumed her body, a need to be closer to the brunette and she took the few steps between them and crashed their lips together kicking the front door behind her.

Rachel let out a gasp of surprise but her eyes fluttered shut and she responded to the kiss just as urgently as Quinn was, she missed this connection between them. It had been nearly a year since she's felt the blonde's soft lips against hers. And as if their minds were intertwined and knew that they both needed more their tongues instantly sought out one another's and they both moaned loudly at the feeling of their wet and warm muscles rubbing against each other's after so long. Rachel felt her chest burn with intense need for oxygen but she clung to Quinn's shoulders holding the connection between them as if her life depended on it.

Quinn tore her mouth away panting when it became too much, "Make me feel something, anything… _please_" The blonde pleaded as she leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

Rachel studied Quinn's face, it was blank with the exception of slight darkening in her hazel irises. "Okay…" She whispered and grabbed Quinn's hand leading her up the stairs to her bedroom.

When they entered the brunette's bedroom Rachel quickly shoved Quinn down onto the bed not wanting to give her enough time to back out. She climbed on top of her and leaned down pressing her lips against Quinn's until her best friend started responding to it. Their kiss was passionate and searing, igniting a fire that they hadn't felt in too long. It threatened to consume and eventually burn out leaving them both in the dark, lost in feelings and emotions that they were too young to figure out.

Rachel pushed her thigh in between Quinn's legs firmly to rub against her center and the blonde bit onto her best friend's lip to fight a moan that threatened to escape. Quinn tried to mirror the brunette's actions and bring her leg up to rub against Rachel's but the small girl ignored it because this was for Quinn. Quinn needed to feel something and Rachel was all too willing to give her whatever she wanted.

"Stop fighting me" Quinn warned her as she broke the connection of their lips. "I want you to feel good too. I want you to cum with me"

A chill ran up Rachel's spine and she shivered at the words falling from Quinn's lips that were swollen from their kissing. "O-okay" She muttered and squeaked when the blonde flipped her over until she was lying below her now.

Quinn got off the bed and pulled Rachel by the arm until they were both standing next to the bed. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she stared at her best friend confusedly.

The blonde didn't answer. She just reached for the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it off her body and Rachel's brown eyes followed the lifting material of clothing that was exposing inch by inch of creamy, porcelain skin until a red bra came into view. The brunette hesitated before looking into Quinn's hazel eyes and then lips as her best friend smirked at her, almost silently challenging her.

Rachel smirked back and reached for the hem of her tank top and lifted it from her body. Quinn's hazel eyes now followed the garment up that was revealing the tan flesh of Rachel's abdomen and Quinn whimpered a moan when her best friend's dusky nipples came into view, she wasn't wearing a bra. _Round One: Rachel_. Quinn thought with a smirk as the two best friend's entered a quiet game of 'show me yours I'll show you mine' until they were both completely naked and exposed to one another.

They took tentative steps forward, towards one another and both girls lifted their hands hesitantly not knowing where to start. Quinn made the first connection against the heated tan skin. She placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and slowly slid them down her chest until she came to her breasts. The blonde gazed into her best friend's darkened brown orbs before she took each breast in her pale hands, feeling the weight of them. She brushed her thumbs over the stiffening buds on her breasts. "Does that feel good?" Quinn asked when Rachel released a moan at the sensation.

"You tell me" Rachel challenged and grabbed onto the blonde's breasts with her small hands, loving how they fit perfectly in them. Quinn truly was a breathtaking beauty and she felt beyond lucky to be standing in front of such a flawless human. She watched as her best friend threw her head back with a groan when she pinched her pink nipples harder than the way Quinn did. "Well?" Rachel asked with the same challenging voice.

Quinn smirked before descending her lips as if she were about to kiss her best friend and when Rachel shut her eyes as the lips neared hers, Quinn changed her path and cautiously licked one of the buds her fingers were playing with before taking as much of the perfect breast in her mouth. Rachel's mouth dropped into an 'O' as she gasped at the new sensation. "Mmm, that feels lovely" Rachel moaned and reached one of her hands into Quinn's golden mane, pulling her impossibly closer. Quinn pulled back before diving into the other breast lavishing it with the same attention as her warm tongue slid against the nipple.

When Quinn was done thoroughly teasing the brunette's breasts she pulled away and captured Rachel's parted lips with hers. Before the blonde could deepen the kiss Rachel tugged at Quinn's hair until her neck was exposed and the brunette leaned forward running her tongue in a path down her jawline and into the crook of her neck. She bit at her best friend's pulse point careful not to leave a mark before sucking it just as lightly between her plump lips. "Your skin tastes so good" Rachel breathed a hot whisper into Quinn's ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and tugging causing the blonde's legs to weaken. She trailed her kisses and licks lower until she came to Quinn's breasts and dove in, paying the same attention to the perky breasts that Quinn did.

"_Fuck_Rach…" Quinn panted and Rachel pulled back to stare at the blonde with a serious expression.

"Language" She chastised her best friend. Quinn rolled her eyes and tugged her forward again to silently tell her 'shut your mouth and get to work'.

Rachel took the other breast into her mouth and wrapped her lips around it before grazing her teeth against the stiff nipple eliciting a sharp gasp out her best friend and she smirked against her skin.

Quinn got tired of their foreplay games trying to one up each other and she grabbed onto Rachel's side before pushing her down onto the bed. She sat in front of the brunette trying to figure out how to do what she wanted to next. Finally, she grabbed onto Rachel's calves and pulled the brunette lower, towards her. She placed her right leg over the brunette's left, pulled and scooted until the distance between them was ended and their heated cores met fully.

Rachel moaned at the sensation and dropped her hands behind her while leaning back on them slightly to give her more leverage before circling her hips in an experimental motion. Quinn let out a loud moan at the feeling of their clits brushing against one another's and grabs onto Rachel's hips tightly as they build a rhythm to their own heartbeats rubbing their centers against each other's.

Both girls were mewling soft whimpers and moans at the sensations they were feeling. Rachel's arms began to shake with the exertion of her efforts and holding her body up before her body dropped to the bed entirely and Quinn took over. She placed one of her hands down firmly against the bed and grabbed onto Rachel's hip with the other and grinded faster. Their slick wet centers were rubbing deliciously and Quinn wanted nothing more than to push herself and her best friend into their orgasms.

"Quinn…" Rachel whined in a panting breath as she felt that familiarly missed tightening in her abdomen.

Quinn took her cue and gritted her teeth and thrust her hips faster at an unrelenting pace until she felt the burning in her lower abdomen as well. "Fuck Rachel… cum with me" She panted.

Rachel grabbed onto the sheets as the white heat reached its peak and her body tensed and arched off the bed which caused the forced movement to send Quinn over the edge as well. They slowed their movements but never stopped as their bodies basked in the euphoric feelings that consumed their bodies and they gushed cum against each other's centers.

Their bodies eventually slackened and Quinn dropped to the bed before crawling up it to her best friend and Rachel quickly snuggled into her side. They laid there breathing roughly, sweaty bodies quivering with aftershocks and trying to cool their bodies' temperatures.

"I can't lose you…" Quinn whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks, finally feeling something again.

* * *

><p>AN: Basically everything I said in chapter one still applies. If you want me to keep posting on here just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything)  
><strong>Author<strong>: **verbalxpression**  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters. This is pure fiction.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 6,300~  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> I doubt there will be any. Consider this an AU of my mind.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic of their big first times together (Naughty firsts), with glimpses of fluff in between. And we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older :)

****A/N1: Loosely edited so if there's a massive amount of typos I apologize in advance...****

* * *

><br>{No time jump yet}

_"I can't lose you…" Quinn whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks, finally feeling something again._

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at her best friend for a minute, studying her pale face that held a broken expression. Quinn's hazel eyes shifted to meet Rachel's worried brown ones and the brunette felt her heart ache at the look in them. She bit her lip and hesitated a little not wanting to break the spell they were under. "What happened tonight? Before you came here…" She asked in a whisper noticing how Quinn's hazel orbs instantly grew cold at the question.

Quinn diverted her eyes to the bed sheets and swiped her hands across her face wiping away the last few stray tears that were running down her cheeks. "Uh… nothing" It was a lie. The sound that came from Rachel's throat told her that her best friend didn't believe it. "Just some things with my parents…" She explained a little more truthfully because avoiding conversation with the brunette was okay but lying to her was impossible.

"Oh…" Rachel said in a soft voice absentmindedly nodding her head. "What happened? Do you want to talk—"

"No" Quinn snapped quickly in a voice that was a little too harsh. She sighed. "I just don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it" She covered as she noticed her best friend's recoiling at her voice.

Rachel's curiosity wanted to push the blonde until she told her everything but the bigger part of her, the part that loved her best friend in a more than friendly way decided not to. If Quinn wanted to talk to her, about anything, she knew she would. So she dropped herself from her elbows, her head landing on Quinn's still naked chest and scooted closer trying to get comfortable again. "I-is this okay?" She asked in a nervous voice remembering what happened the last time they fooled around.

Quinn rolled her eyes and a goofy grin spread across her lips even though it couldn't be seen by the brunette. "Mhm" She murmured and began running her slender fingers through Rachel's brown locks. She gazed down at her best friend who looked lost in deep thought, thoughts that were probably because of her. The blonde could imagine how much pain she was causing Rachel by taking advantage of her always being there without so much as a question of why. Rachel would probably do anything to keep her happy, like ignore her own feelings. Quinn never wished she could explain everything she was feeling right then as much as she did in that moment. "Let's do something tomorrow"

Rachel lazily tilted her head back to look up at Quinn's face, the comfort of the blonde's fingers moving through her hair and soft rhythm of her heartbeat against her ear was making her drowsy. "Okay" She whispered as her eyes drifted closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Quinn didn't fall asleep for a few more hours. She laid there listening to Rachel's even breathing, reveling in the closeness of her best friend's body against hers and she lost herself in her own deep thoughts. There was no way that _this_, what was between the two of them, was just friendship.  
><strong>… … …<strong>

"Dinner and ice skating… you know technically this could be misconstrued as a date." Rachel stated as she sat across from Quinn, poking her fork at her vegan pasta with a huge but slightly nervous smile etched on her full lips.

Quinn looked up from her food and smiled at the brunette who wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Well, if you're into labels… I suppose this could be classified as a date." Quinn said nonchalantly. What she wanted to tell her was that she intentionally planned tonight to be a date. That she did this, just to see the beaming smile that Rachel was wearing right now but she couldn't.

Rachel's gaze moved from her plate of food to Quinn's hazel eyes. "Me? Into labels? I would never!" Rachel said in a voice fake laced with indifference and clutched a hand to her chest dramatically causing both girls to giggle.

Their laughter died down and Quinn noticed the brunette staring at her with an unreadable expression and a blinding smile that she just couldn't look away from. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing… It's just this is my very first date." Rachel smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Rachel's smiles and laughs were always contagious. "It's mine too dork"

"Well, it's a big deal for me" She said.

Quinn just nodded her head. "It is for me too" She admitted. The fact that it was with Rachel made it more of a big deal.

**… …**

"Quinn! Are you serious? One would assume that since you've been on cheerleading squads since little league you'd have impeccable balance and technique." Rachel laughed as Quinn clung to the wall of the ice skating rink and refused to let go.

"Well, we can't all be as perfect at everything as Rachel Berry" Quinn commented with sarcasm watching her best friend twirl and skate with precision, was there anything she couldn't do effortlessly?

"Well, that's true" Rachel giggled.

"And so very modest" Quinn mumbled still clinging to the wall.

Rachel skated towards the blonde, grabbed her wrists and yanked her towards her not giving Quinn time to protest. She connected their hands as she skated backwards and pulled a wobbly Quinn away from the wall. She smiled when Quinn started to get the hang of it on their second lap. "See? It's not so hard—" Rachel's words were cut off as Quinn lost her footing and fell backwards pulling the brunette down with her with a yelp. Rachel fell with both of her hands on either side of the blonde's head and she quickly balled them up into fists so she didn't lose any fingers from the passing skaters. She scrambled around to attempt getting up but Quinn grasped onto her hips holding her in place. She opened her mouth to warn Quinn that laying down in the middle of an ice skating rink was nothing but dangerous but as she stared down into her hazel eyes and realized the proximity of their closeness anything she was about to say died down in her throat and all that came out was a shuddery breath.

Quinn let her thumbs rub small circles on the exposed skin of her tan thighs that weren't covered by the skirt or knee high socks Rachel was wearing and smirked up at the brunette. After several seconds too long Quinn broke their intense gaze and released her hold on Rachel's hips so she could get up before someone noticed their compromising position either that or she'd melt a body sized hole in the ice since her body temperature shot up several degrees.

**… …**

"It's not funny! I'm probably going to have bruises for the rest of the month" Quinn whined even though she was laughing as well. Their arms were locked as they walked down the sidewalk on the familiar path to Rachel's house.

"Are you spending the night again?" Rachel asked as she finally composed herself from laughing so hard at the memories of Quinn at the ice skating rink.

"Uh-uh, my mom is coming around nine" Quinn answered.

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Then why didn't she just pick us up and drop me off?"

"Because… walks in the evening are a nice way to end a date and it could be romantic" Quinn stated with a shrug.

"Romantic? There's nothing romantic about two teenage girls walking home down a completely darkened street. There could be some psychotic man lurking in the dark—" Rachel's words were cut off as Quinn let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran a few feet away from her as they passed a particularly dark alley. Rachel didn't think and she just ran off after her screaming just as loudly until Quinn stopped at a tree near Rachel's house and clutched it as she bent over laughing hysterically.

"You…you sh-should have… seen your face" Quinn said in between laughs that only grew as Rachel placed her hands on her hips and stared at her with a not amused expression on her face.

"Very mature Fabray" Rachel grumbled before stomping down the sidewalk towards her house that wasn't too far away now.

When Quinn finally caught her breath she turned around in time to find Rachel stomping down sidewalk nearing her house, she quickly chased after the fuming brunette. "Rach…" She called out but Rachel kept walking. Quinn jogged the rest of the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind and spun her around in a few circles eliciting a fit of giggles and squeals out of the smaller girl.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked as her body shook with laughter. Quinn placed her back on her feet and pulled them out of view from Rachel's house in case her fathers happened to hear the commotion and were watching. The brunette clasped her hands behind her back and shifted from foot to foot nervously and bit her bottom lip. "I had fun tonight…" She said as she stared up though thick lashes', batting them bashfully, as she stared up into Quinn's watching hazel eyes.  
>Quinn stared down with a small smile on her lips and felt the urge to kiss Rachel's nervousness away. So she did. One of her pale hands cupped her cheek and the other grabbed onto the brunette's hip and she lowered her lips until they brushed against Rachel's full lips. Rachel lifted up on her tip toes, fisted her small hands on the front of Quinn's shirt and smashed their lips together completely. The kiss was slow and sweet and both girls lost themselves in it as their soft lips melded. Quinn broke the connection and rested her forehead on Rachel's panting for air before pulling away to stare down into the brunette's hopeful brown orbs. "I lo-" The sound of a horn blaring caused both girls to jump apart and when Quinn slowly turned around to find her mom sitting in the driver's seat of their SUV all happiness from her time with Rachel was quickly replaced with panicked dread. "Shit…" She grumbled and glanced over to Rachel who had a similar expression written across her face.<p>

Rachel made a few tentative movements to attempt comforting her blonde best friend but was stopped as Quinn put her hands in front of her body and shook her head. She took the hint and nodded her head in understanding. "Call me later to let me know what happens…" The brunette said quietly.

Quinn gave a small nod unable to find her voice. She waited until Rachel stepped into her house before grudgingly opening the passenger door and sitting down in the vehicle. Quinn sat in the silent SUV and stared down at her hands in her lap not chancing a glance at her mother who was sitting in the driver's seat with her hands clenched around the steering wheel. _How much had she seen?_ Quinn wondered.

"Did you eat already? Your father and I ate out so there's nothing to eat at home." Her mother broke the silence in an even toned voice.

Quinn moved her hazel eyes from her lap to her mother thinking perhaps she didn't see as much as she assumed she had but the disappointed look in her mother's eyes told her she had guessed correctly. Of course, she was pretending that nothing had happened. It's what they did best. It's how she learned to. "Mom… I can—"

"Quinnie don't" Her mom warned as she shook her head and hands in front of her. "You're going to tell me that… that what I just saw was a mistake and—"

"A mistake?" Quinn repeated the words out loud in a voice full of disbelief and annoyance. "That wasn't a mistake! I love—"

"Don't!" Her mom spat as she turned to stare at her daughter with an angry expression that rivaled Quinn's. "Don't try to tell me th-that you love _her_" The way she said 'her' in a voice filled with disgust not capable of saying Rachel's name made Quinn duck her head in her shoulders slightly. "You're too young to even know what love is! And _that_ will never be love Quinn!"

Quinn clenched her pale hands into fists and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She wanted to tell her she was completely wrong. That her age had nothing to do with the way she felt. That she _knew_ she loved Rachel because she didn't feel that way about anyone else and no one else made her feel that way. Her body was trembling with anger and heartbreak as she suppressed the on coming out burst.

"You will tell me that it was a mistake and you will never think of her that way ever again! Or so help me I will drive straight home and tell your father what I just saw and you know what he will do Quinnie."

That's what it came down to? Losing Rachel completely or pretending she didn't love her as more than a friend. Quinn was expecting herself to fight back and not allow either to happen. She was expecting the unshed tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes to now flow freely in her rage and sadness. The least of what she was expecting was what actually happened. Her body stopped trembling and she felt herself become void of all emotions as she stared blankly out the windshield. "It was a mistake and it won't happen again" She said quietly but loud enough for her mother to hear.

That night would forever go down in history as Quinn's first date and her first heartbreak.

**… … … … … … …  
><strong>

{Age 15; 2nd Semester Freshman year (approx. one year later)}

High School changes things. When you graduate from middle school you're warned about that. They say that people change, that you might change and the friendships you have with some people will change. And that was what was happening with the two best friends, they were changing. They were growing up and maturing at different paces and levels. Their bond was still tightly knitted, sealed with the secret rendezvous' they once shared. But their friendship was corrupted now. Every touch, every lingering gaze they held it all meant more because there _was_ more, dangerously hidden under layers of denial and fear.

There were times when Rachel was absolutely certain that she was in love with her best friend but then there were those other days. The days Quinn would become distant the brunette would find herself questioning if what she felt was really love or just infatuation. How could she possibly know if she's never been in love with anyone else? But then she'd look at her best friend, stop thinking and just _feel_; the way her heart pounded and then swelled with affection then pain because she wasn't hers, how she always felt the need to be closer to her but never getting close enough. It wasn't Rachel's feelings that were up for question, just Quinn's.  
><strong>… … … …<strong>

Rachel stood at her locker getting her books for her next English class when something caught her eye in her peripheral vision. She turned in time to find Quinn strutting confidently down the hallway with her hands on her hips and Santana and Brittany following close behind with their pinkies linked. Quinn had been working on climbing the social ladder since the first day of high school. She felt very accomplished for being the first freshman to claim the title as head cheerio, it took some conniving schemes and the help of Santana (who was now her second in command) but she got it done.

For two best friends that were inseparable since preschool it took some time to get used to not being around each other in high school. Quinn made it clear that the brunette was more than welcomed to hang out with the trio but Rachel opted out choosing to spend most of her time hanging out with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina in school.

Rachel let her brown eyes linger on Quinn's form as she continued to walk down the hallways with the flits of her red skirt swaying from side to side from the movement of her hips. Her eyes ventured upward to where the matching red top inched up exposing small glimpses of the creamy porcelain skin of her abdomen. Quinn approached her at her locker stopping a few feet away and Rachel used the opportunity to trace the features of her flawless face. She stared into the blonde's hazel eyes for several lingering seconds and moved down to her soft lips that were moving as she spoke but Rachel's mind wasn't hearing anything.

"Rachel!" Quinn said loudly and looked around the hallway nervously hoping no one noticed Rachel's ogling, thankfully no one that mattered did. Only a smirking Santana noticed.

"I uh… Sorry, what did you say?" Rachel asked as she went back to gathering her needed essentials from her locker.

"I said… practice was canceled today so I can head over to your house right after school with you." Quinn repeated her earlier words.

"Quinn, you know I stay an hour later every day to take advantage of the empty choir room to run vocals."

"Oh right… So um I'll see you at 4 then?" Quinn asked.

"Sure" Rachel smiled brightly as she slammed her locker shut and walked away from Quinn when the bell rang.

**… … … … … …**

The beeping sound from Rachel's phone indicated that her hour of practicing was over and she picked up her bag from the ground and stalked out of the choir room but was stopped by a trio of freshmen cheerios blocking her exit.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" One of the cheerios named Kelsey said.

"It's RuPaul" Another one said in a mischievous tone.

Rachel took a few nervous steps back not sure what to do with the predicament she found herself in.

"Aw, is Quinn's little bitch nervous?" The third one fake cooed.

"Looks like your owner isn't here to protect you Man-hands"

"I don't—" Rachel's voice was cut off as one cup of slushy hit her in the face, hard. It felt like a hundred needles prickling her skin and the second and third was just as unpleasant. She made no movements, she just stood there in shock as the three girls laughed and said more harsh words to her. Kelsey, who was in charge of this little trio that tried too hard to run the school like Quinn and Santana did, shoved Rachel and she slipped on the wet floor landing on her hipbone particularly hard with a yelp. The three cheerios laughed some more before walking off and leaving a dumbfounded Rachel on the ground covered in a sticky mess of slushy. Despite the fact that all of her friends were hit with slushies almost daily, Rachel was lucky enough to make it through the majority of the year without being hit with one thanks to Quinn. She felt tears burn in her eyes in humiliation as she got off the floor and headed home.

**… … … **

****Quinn was leaned up against the wall near the front door already waiting when Rachel arrived at her house. When the blonde noticed Rachel covered in the red mess she quickly shot off the wall. "What happened?"

Rachel ignored her, unlocked the front door and stomped her way up the stairs to her bathroom so she could wash the stickiness off. She left the front door open knowing Quinn would follow her regardless of being invited in or not.

Quinn followed the small brunette into her bathroom and tried to ignore the view of Rachel stripping off her sweater and skirt. "Rachel, what happened?" She asked as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Like you don't know…" Rachel huffed.

Quinn snapped her eyes to Rachel and hoped the whimper that escaped from her throat went unheard as her hazel eyes landed on a completely naked Rachel. There were still chunks of cherry slushy sliding down her body from her hair and Quinn couldn't help but follow the wet path they left. She shook her head slightly to get her thoughts together. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you know they were going to do this to me?" Rachel asked as she turned to face Quinn.

"What? How can you even ask me that?" Quinn exclaimed in disbelief.

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she stared at Quinn with an angry expression. "Forget it…" Rachel mumbled before moving towards the shower but was stopped by a pale hand on her arm.

Quinn pulled on the brunette's arm until she was facing her again and hooked her forefinger under her chin, lifting her face so she could stare down into Rachel's brown orbs. "I didn't know anyone was going to do this to you… but I promise whoever did it will have hell to pay on Monday" Quinn whispered, her own face mere inches away from Rachel's.

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds as the blonde's sweet breath washed over her and invaded her senses. She reopened them and released a shaky breath as the descending lips came closer and closer… With self-control Rachel hadn't known she possessed she backed up to put as much distance between them as she could. "Quinn… I don't think we should do this" She never was one to stop this, whatever it was that they did rarely but she didn't think she could handle this a third time. She couldn't have Quinn making her feel incredible things that made her feel so loved for a while only to have it all yanked away as the blonde would become distant and act like nothing had just happened. She even fooled herself into thinking it would have been different after their second time when Quinn had taken her out on a date but it didn't. The next day it had been like nothing happened. Quinn wouldn't even tell her about what had happened with her mother.

With each retreating step Rachel took, Quinn followed with one of her own until she had her backed up against a wall. She placed an arm on one side of the brunette leaving her little room for escape. Quinn leaned down once again in an attempt to capture Rachel's plump lips with hers and released a throaty growl as the smaller girl turned her face to the side in rejection. "Tell me you don't miss this…" Quinn husked into her ear with a hot breath as she nipped her earlobe before moving her lips down, brushing them against the sensitive skin below her ear. She placed soft kisses on the tan flesh that only deepened on the path towards Rachel's pulse point, tasting a mix of cheery slushy and the unique taste of Rachel.

Rachel dug her nails into her palms and bit her lip hard to keep from moaning. Perhaps it was because she hadn't felt that closeness to the blonde for nearly a year or maybe she would always have that weakness for Quinn but for whatever reason she did miss it. She groaned loudly as Quinn's hot tongue licked a wet trail from her neck, over her collarbone and down to her breasts. "Mmm…Fuck…" Rachel whimpered as Quinn latched her mouth onto one of her breasts and her free hand toyed with the other, lavishing it with the same attention before switching. "No, wait…" Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and pushed her away a distance and stared into her darkened hazel eyes. "We can't do this" Rachel stated with more conviction and squeezed out of the blonde's embrace to make her way towards the shower, turning it on until she was satisfied with the temperature. She slid the glass door open and stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash over her already hot body thinking maybe she should have chosen to take a cold shower.

Quinn quickly stripped herself from her clothes and followed behind an oblivious Rachel. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl from behind and pulled the gasping brunette flush against the front of her naked body. "I need you Rach" She said in a breathy voice truthfully as she slid one of her hands down Rachel's stomach, hesitantly past the neatly tripped curls and both girls groaned as Quinn slid her fingers up and down Rachel's untouched sex for the first time. "Tell me that _this_…" Quinn accentuated her words as she circled her fingers over the brunette's entrance "…wetness is from the shower and I'll stop" She finished as she continued rubbing her fingers through the wet folds.

Soft, breathy moans and whimpers fell from Rachel's parted lips as she jerked her hips forward, keening into Quinn's touches. "It's…" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp as Quinn's fingers brushed against her clit for the first time. "It's from…from the…" Rachel threw her head back against Quinn's shoulder and moaned as the blonde attached her lips to her pulse point, suckling on the sensitive spot.

"You were saying…?" Quinn breathed into Rachel's ear, brushing her lips against any skin she could find as the brunette writhed against her.

"N-nothing" She answered a little breathlessly.

"I thought so…" Quinn stated smugly and brought her fingers up a little higher trying to find that spot that had Rachel gasping out earlier and began rubbing circles.

"A little lower…" Rachel panted.

Quinn blushed in embarrassment from her lack of experience but Rachel didn't give her time to dwell on it as she reached one of her own hands over Quinn's and lowered their adjoined hands and began moving them in a tight circular motion. Rachel let out sexy whispered moans and soft noises that Quinn wanted to hear again and recovered from her embarrassment and began working her hands against bundle of nerves, pinching her clit between her fingers occasionally. The combination of Rachel's wetness and the shower water was causing their hands to slide effortlessly.

"god, that feels… feels so good" Rachel moaned.

Quinn latched her mouth onto the brunette's neck again as her fingers continued to bring Rachel closer to her orgasm. Having Rachel's hand on top of hers was causing the most friction possible and speeding up the process. "I want you to scream my name when you cum…" Quinn stated as she roughly bit the skin where Rachel's shoulders and neck meet.

"_Fuck_" Rachel cried out from both the words and the sensation. "Fa-faster, Quinn… I'm so close" She panted as the jerks of her hips became sloppier and her legs became a little shaky as she neared the edge.

Quinn sped her hand up and sucked onto her sensitive pulse point. She pressed her two fingers down against the bundle of nerves, hard. "Cum for me" She husked into the brunette's ear as she pinched her clit between her fingers. Rachel obeyed and wailed as her orgasm consumed her body and waves of pleasure ripped through her body as a scream of the blonde's name reverberated against the walls of the shower. Quinn held her up until the brunette was able to find use of her legs again.

Rachel stood up on her wobbly legs and turned around in Quinn's arms and stared up into her hazel eyes searchingly. Quinn smiled softly at her before backing away from her once again and Rachel had to fight the urge to sigh. She shouldn't have been disappointed, she should have expected this because it was what always happened. Why had she expected this time to be any different? She stared at the blonde's form; her chest was heaving and Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the exposed perky breasts with each rise and fall of her chest, her eyes drifted lower to the apex of Quinn's legs where she could only assume was probably aching with need for attention. She figured if this was going to be the last time they did this she might as well go all out.

Quinn hissed out a loud gasp as she felt a hand push against her chest and her back collided with the cold tile of the shower. "Wh—" Her questioned was quickly muffled by plump lips landing on hers. The blonde's body stiffened at the unexpected connection but she relaxed into the feeling and let her eyes drift shut as their lips moved against one another's. It felt like Rachel was trying to tell her something with the kiss, something she couldn't decipher. And before she could figure out what it was Rachel swiped her tongue across her bottom lip seeking permission for entrance to her mouth, permission she eagerly allowed and thrust her tongue out to play fight with Rachel's. Her knees weakened momentarily as the brunette sucked on her tongue and the throbbing between her legs peaked into an unbearable ache that she needed Rachel to take care of, now. "Rach… please" She panted as she broke the kiss.

Rachel pulled back and stared at Quinn's face; her cheeks were flushed, her kiss-swollen lips were parted, and her hazel eyes were desperately dark. She felt her heart swell with so much love and pain all at once, thinking she'd never seen anything as beautiful as the sight before her. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and she quickly hid herself in the crook of Quinn's neck, peppering kisses on the skin she found there. She pushed her feelings aside because Quinn needed her. And it didn't matter when or why if Quinn needed her, she'd always be there.

Rachel dropped one of her hands down from Quinn's shoulder and trailed it downwards until she came to soft blonde curls. She pulled back from the blonde's neck and looked to her hazel eyes, silently asking for permission and with a small nod Rachel ran her hand through the wet folds of Quinn's center. "Tell me again…" Rachel spoke softly, sliding her fingers up and down the length of her.

"Please?" Quinn said a little confusedly so it came out as more of a question.

"Not that…" Rachel said as she circled her fingers around Quinn's entrance teasingly. "Tell me… what you told me earlier…"

Quinn dropped her head back against the wall with a thud and released a pleasured sigh at the teasing sensation before searching her brain for anything she might have said earlier that Rachel would have wanted to hear again. "I need you…?" She tried again.

Rachel didn't say anything. She dipped the tip of her middle finger into the tight heat of Quinn's core and the blonde's hands reached out and grasped onto Rachel's shoulders. Rachel didn't move the digit any further and waited until Quinn let her eyes open again, silently asking for permission again.

"No one's ever… I've never…" Quinn panted as she lightly dug her nails into the tan flesh of Rachel's shoulders. "I've never touched myself like that…" She finished.

Rachel felt a wave of heat rush through her body at the admission and fought the urge to thrust her finger into the untouched tight channel completely. She knew no one else had touched the blonde like this but she hadn't expected that Quinn had never touched herself like that. It wasn't that way for Rachel. There had been several times she masturbated with thoughts of her blonde best friend because of the lack this connection between them. Rachel reluctantly retracted her middle finger from Quinn and began rubbing tight circles over her clit.

"Ungh, yess" Quinn moaned as she rolled her hips to meet each movement of Rachel's fingers. She knew she wouldn't last long. The throbbing between her legs was already almost at it's peak after witnessing Rachel cum earlier but she needed… "More… I need more" Quinn panted.

Rachel stopped her hand earning a disapproving sound from Quinn and stared up into her hazel eyes as she positioned her middle finger at her entrance again. She leaned forward "Are you sure?" She whispered into her ear before placing soft kisses against the skin there.

"Yes…yes, please just do something" Quinn panted, needing her release.

Rachel obliged and slowly slid her finger into the wet heat causing Quinn to gasp and dig her nails deeper into Rachel's shoulders. Rachel hissed at the burn of Quinn's nails digging into her flesh. She left her middle finger unmoved for a short time to get the blonde acquainted with the intrusion before sliding it slowly out then back in. She was supposed to take it slow but the whimpering moans Quinn was mewling was spurring her actions on, causing each thrust that was intended to be slow to quicken until the digit was moving at a fast pace. She reached her thumb up to rub circles over her clit while continuing the thrusts of her middle finger.

"Mmm, _fuck_" Quinn moaned out and placed one of her legs on the side of the tub, allowing Rachel's finger to go deeper. For several minutes the only sounds in the shower was the running water, the groans Rachel was releasing from her thrusts, her loud heartbeat thrumming in her ears and the needy moans and whimpers Quinn was mewling. Quinn felt the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach as she came closer and closer… "I—"

The words Quinn was about to speak were interrupted as the blonde tumbled over the edge and into her orgasm. Rachel intently watched the scene before her as Quinn threw her head back and her face contorted in pleasure. Her hazel orbs were left unguarded, leaving all emotions in them exposed to the brunette in front of her and Rachel could almost hear the words through them. "Tell me…" She pleaded. The clouded look in Quinn's eyes instantly faded and the open hazel eyes grew hard and cold once again.

"I love…" Quinn trailed off to stare deeply into Rachel's hopeful brown eyes. "I love the way you make me feel…"

Rachel diverted her eyes from their shared gaze and felt her heart clench with pain but she pulled her emotions together. She was going to be an actress someday, so this was good practice. She put on her show face before looking back up into Quinn's lying hazel eyes with a fake smile on her face. "Movie and pizza?" She asked trying to hide all disappointment from her voice. She wouldn't wait for Quinn any longer, _she couldn't._

**… … … … … … … …**

_Hey, so what do you want to do tonight?_

Quinn sent the text to Rachel as she sat in her 4th period class. She hadn't heard much from the brunette since last week but did her best not to think much of it. She kept herself busy all week making the cheerios that slushied her best friend lives' a living hell that week and getting them kicked off the squad. Her phone vibrated and flashed with a new text message. A message that made all blood rush to her head and she felt herself get lightheaded with a new emotion she never felt before.

_Sorry, I can't tonight. I have a date._

**A/N: Annnd she's back… *sigh* I think I've forgotten how to write lol, it's times like this where I wish I had a beta before posting because I'm not sure how this update turned out. It's incredibly hard trying to balance out the fluff, the angst, the feeeeeeelings, and the hotness *_* and I'm not sure if I'm doing that okay. Which is where YOU come in; your feedback is as always greatly appreciated!**

**SO, let's have a vote shall we? Let's say for curiosity's sake I'll let you control a few things in this story. How would you like Quinn to react?**

**1. Internally be upset/jealous/angry but be a good 'best friend' and be happy for Rachel.  
>2. Be obviously hurtjealous and try 'showing' Rachel why she shouldn't go on that date. (It won't work but it'd be nice to read right? Haha.)**

** 3. You can make your own suggestion**

**Who would you like Rachel's potential boyfriend/date to be? (Calm your tits, I hope you trust me enough to know that I'm a Faberry happy ending whore) **

****

**1. Sam  
>2. Finn<strong>

**3. Puck  
>4. Jesse<strong>

**Sadly, there will probably only be 3-4 chapters left of this 'verse because like I said in chapter 1 this is basically supposed to be detailed drabbles of their years/firsts together. Oh, and I stopped labeling the firsts they experience because I realized it spoils you guys' before you even get to read it! If you guys choose that Quinn reacts like a mature best friend there won't be any faberry smut next chapter BUT I might squeeze in masturbation with thoughts of the other… That's a first right? Well, cast your votes by leaving a review/comment (Anonymous is turned on in both LJ & FFN) I haven't had time to reply to comments/messages I missed during my trip so yeah…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) [Part 4/7]

**Author**: Verbalxpression

**Characters/Pairing**: Rachel/Quinn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Spoilers**: I doubt there will be any major ones. Consider this an AU of my mind.

**Length**: 5,500~

**Summary:** Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic of their big first times together (Naughty firsts), with glimpses of fluff in between. And we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older :)

**A/N1: Special Thanks to ELOCINEEL for beta-ing, she's amazeballs.**

**A/N2: It was a close call between Puck and Sam (Some of you just didn't care as long as it wasn't Finn). After going through your explanations for why you chose the person you chose I have picked Puck. Why? Because like many of you pointed out Sam is a sweet guy and I don't want to break his heart… I know Puck has love for his fellow Jew but when it comes to dating c'mon now, he only wants one thing (sex) which will help spur on Quinn's jealousy and the storyline. *EDIT: Ugh, I typed the whole dating thing out… and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Quinn like that. So, I did something a LITTLE different with Puck and Rachel.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I can't tonight. I have a date.<em>

Quinn gripped her hand around her phone tightly and clenched her jaw as she stared at the clock hanging above the white board. Every dreadfully slow ticking sound that the seconds hand made gradually pushed Quinn deeper into that emotion that was consuming her body and mind. The feeling she now recognized as_jealousy_. Sure she had felt it before but only fleeting glimpses of it. But never had she felt it _this_intense. It was seeping underneath her skin, making her blood boil with rage and her body tense with anxiety. She couldn't lose her.

After several minutes passed the bell finally rang. She grabbed her books and stormed out of the room, shoving random students out of her way to get to where she's needed. Quinn searched the hallway until she spotted a wave of brown hair and rushed toward the sight, finding Rachel in her short plaid skirt, sweater and penny loafers headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. She grabbed her by the arm and with a tug pulled her into the science room, closing the door behind them.

"Quinn, you scared me!" Rachel clutched a hand to her chest as she turned around to find Quinn leaning against the door. The blonde was breathing irregularly and her eyes were almost a burning green. "Quinn?" She prodded.

Quinn tried her hardest to catch her breath, to push her jealousy aside. "Who?" She asked in a cold voice.

Rachel's mouth fell agape when she realized what this was about. "Q-Quinn… I don't think this is neither the time nor the place to talk about—"

"_Who_?" The blonde implored.

Rachel eyed her carefully. Quinn appeared angry, hurt and broken all at the same time and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her best friend and make it better but she remembered why she was doing this. She couldn't keep letting her take advantage of her always being there and she figured the fastest way to move on was to well… move on. "Noah Puckerman" She admitted.

"_Puck_? The Puck that tried to kiss me years ago? The same Puck that is sleeping with Santana and every other cheerio? Rachel you cannot be serious right now!" She cried out incredulously. "Out of all the losers in this school… you really do things thoroughly don't you" Quinn stated in a slightly amused tone.

"I'm so happy you find this amusing Quinn" Rachel replied sarcastically. "Now, if we're done with this conversation can you please move out of the way so I can go to lunch?"

"No" She answered.

"No?"

"No! Rachel dammit, he's just trying to get in your pants" Quinn bellowed, voice dripping with jealousy again.

"Oh, and is he really the only one?" Rachel retorted. It was a low blow. She knew that as soon as the words fell from her lips and seen a guilty look flash across the blonde's face. "Quinn, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…" Rachel said as she ended the distance between them until she stood right in front of her suffering best friend. She reached up and cupped the side of Quinn's face.

Quinn released a shaky sigh and her lips trembled as she tried her hardest to repress all the emotions she felt in that moment. She placed her hand over Rachel's and tilted her face, keening into the simple touch that meant so much to her. "Please don't do this Rachel…" Quinn's voice cracked as she said the words. She couldn't lose her.

Rachel stared up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Why?" She whispered. If Quinn could tell her the one thing she knew the blonde felt but couldn't say she wouldn't go. She wouldn't even think of considering another person if she could just say those three little words she longed to hear. She would wait as long as it took to actually be with her, as long as she knew where Quinn stood so she knew she wasn't alone.

Quinn stared down into Rachel's pleading brown orbs; they were holding that same expression she had seen last week. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak, she still couldn't say the words. So she did all she could do, she leaned down and captured Rachel's full lips with her own in an effort to express how she felt. The brunette wasn't expecting the kiss and she just stood there in shock, with her lips unresponsive until she recovered. She placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Don't. Don't do this, you're not just hurting me you're also hurting yourself" Rachel murmured.

Quinn dropped her hands from where they were gripping the brunette's sweater and leaned back against the door again. "I… I care about you Rachel" She stated as her hazel eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

"Yeah?" Rachel scoffed. "Well, I love you. And maybe after the first time it happened we could have went back to being best friends but you kept coming back! You kept coming back to me when you were hurt and when I was vulnerable, giving me the false allusion of hope, that maybe it was more than physical!" The brunette cried out as her own brown eyes welled up with tears. "I fucking love you. And you've known that for nearly 3 years now and guess what! Maybe _caring_about me just isn't enough anymore!"

Quinn stood there in shock as the words echoed and burned in her mind. She stared at the brunette in front of her who was openly crying and wouldn't look her in the eyes. Yes, Quinn was hurting but so was Rachel and the thought that she wasn't just hurting herself but also the brunette… Well, that pain was crippling. The blonde slowly removed herself from the door and opened it, hoping Rachel wouldn't miss the double meaning. This was her way of telling her 'if you want to go, I'll let you go'. With one last lingering gaze between the two girls, Rachel walked past the blonde and out of the science room. Quinn slid down against the wall until she fell into a limp mess on the floor, she had never felt as empty or lonely as she did right then.

_**Rachel**_

The rest of the school day had passed with a blur. She didn't speak to Quinn for the rest of the day and every time she would catch sight of the blonde, Quinn would turn around and go the other way. It hurt but what could she do? This was the first time in several years that she and Quinn would spend a Friday night apart and she couldn't help but miss her best friend. The first time they had the sleepover on a Friday they had built a makeshift tent by hanging a string of star lights and draping sheer sheets over it. They laid there through the night just talking about anything and everything staring up at the lit up stars because they were too young to actually go stargazing outside.

The sound of a knock on her front door pulled her out of her thoughts. Rachel stood up from the couch and approached the door, trying her hardest to push the feelings of excitement that maybe tonight would be like every other Friday night, with Quinn behind the door even though she knew she wasn't.

"'Sup Babe" Rachel cringed at the pet name.

"You're late." She stated plainly while holding the door open and gesturing with a wave of her arm for him to enter.

"Sorry, I got held up and stuff" Rachel nodded her head absentmindedly. This was awkward, she didn't know what she was supposed to do now because everything with Quinn used to come so naturally.

"Noah, why did you ask me out on a date?"

"I didn't. I asked you if you wanted to hang out." He smirked.

_Wasn't that basically the same thing?_She wondered. "Well, why did you ask to hang out?" Rachel asked.

Puck diverted his eyes and tried to think fast. Surely, he couldn't tell her about his dream where the good Lord wanted him to get into her pants. "You're a hot Jew and I'm a hot Jew. Us hot Jews need to stick together" He shrugged. "Wanna make out now?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rachel internally face palmed, this was not how she expected things to turn out. Okay, maybe she didn't exactly know what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. She eyed him carefully; aside from his horrendous haircut, Noah was a pretty good looking boy and he had lovely arms. What harm could come from kissing? "Okay" She whispered before placing her small hands on his shoulders and hesitantly leaned in closer to the Mohawk haired boy.

Puck wasted no time in connecting their lips into a heavy kiss and leaned back until the brunette was hovering above him. Rachel tensed slightly when she felt his hand slid down to the small of her back before she relaxed a little. He wasn't a bad kisser or anything. It was just _different_, it had a little too much tongue for her liking and his lips weren't as soft as "Quinn…" She breathed against his lips before she could catch herself and that's when everything stopped. Rachel pushed the football player off and sat at the end of the sofa again, not looking at the confused boy next to her.

"Uh… I've heard from some of the guys that when their girlfriends get a little hot and bothered they'll moan a disgusting person's name out to cool em' off but… Quinn?" He quirked an eyebrow at her but it didn't have the same effect as when Quinn did it. She shook her head. Could she not go one day without thinking about the blonde?

"Yeah… That wasn't to cool me down…" She admitted with a guilty expression.

It finally sunk in. "No frickin' way! You guys too?"

"Noah, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone… Noah? Noah!" Rachel exclaimed as she noticed the boy wearing a smirk and his eyes were slightly glazed over, no doubt imagining what he had just found out.

"Huh. What?"

"You can't tell anyone!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry my hot little Jewish-American princess, your lesbian secret is safe with me" Puck replied as he put a hand to his chest fondly. "So, if you're shackin' up with the head cheerio what the hell am I doing in your living room?"

"It's complicated right now…"

"Ohh… You two need some Puckasaurus added into the mix? Is that why I'm here?" He asked with his hopeful eyes glazed over again.

"What? Ew, no!" She answered and decided to tell him a bit about their history.

"Wow… See, that's why I don't do the whole feelings thing."

"Yeah? Well, I can't not do the feelings thing, believe me I've tried."

"So, what are you going to do to get your girl back?" He asked.

"Nothing, she knows what I want but she's too afraid to say it."

"Maybe she just needs a little push in the right direction… I mean when you told her about going out on a date with me, you did get a reaction outta her right?" Puck asked a little distractedly. "What?... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Uh, Thanks? I think…"

"You and I should fake date!" Rachel clapped her hands as she said the words.

"I-uh, what?" He asked. "No, no, no… Berry, look you're hot but have you seen how psycho Quinn can get? Finn calls it 'scary!Quinn' and everyone on Tumblr refers to her as Serial Killer!Quinn. NO."

"I'll let you touch my breasts." The brunette offered.

His mouth dropped a little. "Huh?" He squeaked.

"Right now, for 30 seconds I'll let you touch my boobs if you agree to fake date with me for one week."

"Under the bra?" Puck asked.

"Over the shirt…" Rachel countered.

"Under the shirt but over the bra…" He challenged and wiggled his eyebrows once again.

"Fine…" She groaned and Puck fist pumped in victory before scooting forward and with a dirty smirk on his lips, he reached under her sweater and cupped her breasts. Rachel closed her eyes and fought the urge to throw him off the couch as she counted as quickly as she could. "Thirty!" She shouted as she swatted his hands away.

"Dude, totally worth it." He stated all giddy.

_**Quinn**_

Quinn padded her way down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat and she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. She felt like one of those characters in those movies that had just gotten dumped, all she needed was a bucket of ice cream to go along with the sad scene going on in her bedroom.  
>"Quinnie, why aren't you at Rachel's?" Her mom inquired as she sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.<p>

"Like you care…" Quinn mumbled, loud enough to be heard.

"Sweetie, I know you think—"

"Don't mom." She warned as she eyed the glass of scotch her mother had cradled in her hand. "Just because you are drunk doesn't mean you get to act like you care about my problems or what's going on with me" Quinn told her.

"Quinn, I am your mother and you cannot hate me for protecting you."

"_Protecting_me?" She repeated exasperatedly.

"You think that night was the first time I noticed? I've known. I've known since the first time you came home and rambled excitedly about a brown haired girl with an animal sweater. I assumed that maybe you were thrilled because she was your first best friend but as the years wore on I watched how differently you treated her from the way you treated your other friends, the way you looked at her… and then that night it became real…" She trailed off as her voice cracked momentarily. "I-I saw you kiss her and… and I knew that I failed you, so I protected you."

Quinn's hands were shaking uncontrollably and her eyes began to fill with tears, tears of anger, tears of resentment and everything that she had been holding in suddenly began to bubble and build within her until she felt like she was about to explode. "Protected me? You were making my life a living hell. You told me not to let it happen again!" Quinn yelled through gritted teeth.

"I protected you!" Her mother defended herself. "I could have told your father and you know what he would have done! Quinnie please, look how broken she is making you! Look at what that lifestyle is doing to you… You're choosing wrong."

"Rachel is not the reason I'm broken! It's because of you and _him_… you'll agree to anything he says and whatever he thinks! You'd probably let him disown me before standing up to him…I love her!" Quinn yelled and her mother shook her head. "I love her and there is nothing you can do about it mother…" Quinn tried to control her feelings now. She had waited so long to say those words aloud and they were finally out in the open. She wondered if this argument she was having with her mom would be worth it or if her mom would be too drunk to remember. "Tell him… Tell daddy, I don't care anymore."

"Tell me what?" Quinn felt a cold chill run up her spine as she heard her father's voice interrupt. She eyed both her mother and father before walking off towards her room, ignoring the stunned look on her mother's face and the confused one on her father's.

"What was that about?"

"She missed her cheerios practice today…" Judy lied.

He sighed. "I'll talk to her about it in the morning…"

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday now. The day after she had that talk with her mother had been nothing short of awkward. She had assumed that since her mom made no acknowledgment of whether she had recalled their conversation or not that it was forgotten but she saw it in her eyes. Her mother remembered and she knew. In a way she felt kind of relieved that it was pretty much forgotten and that her feelings were out in the open. She just needed to find a way to tell Rachel. The only problem was the brunette was flaunting her new-found relationship with Puckerman right in her face. Okay, maybe it wasn't so much flaunting as it was Quinn constantly watching but that wasn't her fault. Quinn's hazel eyes were constantly following the duo through narrowed eyes, she had even forced Brittany and Santana to join Glee club with her to keep tabs on the couple. It just didn't seem right for someone like Rachel to be in a <em>relationship<em> with Puckerman but there she was sitting at a lunch table; Puck had his arm swung over her shoulder and the brunette was laughing at something he had said. You can tell the difference between one of Rachel's real laughs and a fake one. When she huffs a genuine laugh she tends to throw her head back and release the most beautiful, musical laugh ever, Quinn could listen to it all day if she had the chance. And there she was, genuinely laughing at something that that _boy_was saying it was irritating.

"What did those tater tots ever do to you?" Quinn moved her eyes to Santana who was staring down at her tray of food and her gaze followed. She sighed and dropped her fork. "If you're so upset about shorty being with Puck why don't you just tell her how you feel…"

"She's only with him because I haven't told her how I feel. Don't you think that's a little selfish of her?" Quinn asked. This was the part where she expected the Latina to agree with her but the answer she did get wasn't what she was expecting.

"No, she's not being selfish." Santana sighed as she eyed her close friend carefully with a serious look in her eyes.

"Explain" Quinn said.

"Look, I'd give anything to be in your shoes right now—"

"You ARE in my shoes. You're in the exact same position as I—"

"Bitch, cuts me off again and I will hurt you. Now, as I was saying… I'd give anything to be in your shoes right now because Britt wants me to admit my feelings for her to the _entire_school, Rachel just wants to hear how you feel for herself. So, I'm going to give you some friendly advice. Pull your head out of your ass and claim your woman!" Santana finished as she tossed a tater tot right in her face with a smile on her lips.

Quinn smiled back and moved her eyes back to where Rachel and Puck were supposed to be sitting. "Where did they go?"

* * *

><p>"Noah, this isn't working!" Rachel exclaimed as she dragged him into an empty classroom. "Our one week is almost up and nothing has happened. And my back and neck are starting to hurt from your gigantic arm constantly resting on it!"<p>

"That is exactly why this isn't working Rach. You don't let me kiss you, you don't want to hold hands and… oh my god, you have me sounding like a girl!" He sighed. "My point is she can't get jealous if she doesn't see anything that gives her a reason to be jealous."

"Well… Well, what precisely do you suggest?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Puck thought it over in his mind. "A hickey"

"No, no! Absolutely not Noah." Rachel responded but Puck wasn't listening and he slowly made his way to his fake girlfriend. "Noah!" Rachel shrieked as he gently but firmly pushed her up against a wall and attached his lips to her neck and sucked. After 15 seconds of restraining the kicking and screaming brunette Puck pulled back with a proud smile on his lips.

"If you would have relaxed I would have shaped it into a star for you but that'll have to do…" He smirked.

Rachel clutched a hand to her neck. "I cannot believe you just forced yourself on me Noah Puckerman" She kneed him in the groin and stalked off to the bathroom to see the damage he had done.

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed into the empty bathroom and made her way toward one of the mirrors hanging over the sinks. The brunette tilted her head to the side as she inspected the bruised skin of her neck, the mark wasn't too big but it certainly was noticeable. She groaned as she realized she had no way to cover it up for the rest of the school day.<p>

"There you are" A voice interrupted her inspection and she froze in place as she easily recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Quinn" Rachel mumbled without turning around.

"I've been looking for you… I… Can we talk?" Quinn nervously asked.

"Sure" Rachel replied.

"Uh… This is kind of a conversation I'd like to have with you actually looking at me Rach"

_Shit_. Rachel covered the side of her neck with her right hand and turned around to face Quinn. She involuntarily smiled at the fidgeting blonde in her cheerios uniform looking visibly nervous. She wanted nothing more than to approach Quinn and pull her into an embrace. "What do you need to talk about?"

Quinn moved to check the bathroom stalls and locked the door, not wanting this conversation to get interrupted. They still had 20 minutes until lunch was over and she knew that in 10 minutes there would be a crowd of girls coming in. She took a few tentative steps toward Rachel until she stood right in front of her, eyeing her carefully. "After talking with my mom and Santana I realized that I shouldn't have waited to tell you the things you wanted to hear, the way I feel. 'Cause no one else matters to me but you… Not my parents, not anyone else in this school… and I" Quinn trailed off as she rolled her eyes at herself and grabbed each of the speechless brunette's hands in hers and stared down at the connection. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is… Is that a _hickey_?" Quinn asked incredulously as she looked back up from their hands.

"Quinn, I can explain…" Rachel trailed off as she felt Quinn cup her chin and tilt her face to the side to inspect the bruised flesh more thoroughly and the brunette felt like she was going to melt under the intense scrutiny of those hazel eyes.

Quinn stepped closer so their bodies were pressed together before turning Rachel's face back to hers, staring deeply into her brown orbs. "Did you fuck him?" She asked with a controlled voice.

"W-what? No, of course not." Rachel answered quickly.

"But you kissed him" It wasn't a question. "Did you like it?" Quinn asked as she traced the pad of her thumb against Rachel's bottom lip, never breaking the connection of their eyes.

"N-no…" The brunette whispered in response. Those feelings she always felt when she was near Quinn were beginning to soar through her entire body. One look from those hazel eyes and everything disintegrates; her self-control, all coherent thoughts, everything around her and all she'd feel was desire. An unadulterated, passionate _need_to be impossibly closer to the blonde. Her lips trembled under Quinn's simple touch and Rachel let her eyes drift closed for a minute to try and gain some control over her feelings and thoughts. "We… I convinced Noah to fake date me to get a reaction out of you" She admitted.

Quinn chuckled in response because it was such a Rachel thing to do. "And what did he get out of it? Was he able to kiss you whenever he wanted?" The blonde asked with jealousy evident in her voice.

"No we only kissed once" Rachel answered and Quinn felt a momentary wave of relief wash over her. "I let him touch my breasts" It was the wrong thing to say because Rachel suddenly found herself being forcefully pushed up against a hard wall. Rachel whimpered as she felt a pair of soft lips capturing hers in a passionate, teeth-clashing, lip nipping kiss. She grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders when she felt her knees weaken as Quinn ran her tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rachel sucked on the wet tongue before thrusting her own out to play fight with Quinn's. Their mouths were muffling the quiet moans, whimpers and groans.

"Do you remember the first time I marked you?" Quinn detached her lips from Rachel's and buried her face into the crook of the brunette's neck that was unmarked, quickly attaching her lips to the flesh and suckling.

"Oh god…" Rachel moaned out and dug her nails into Quinn's shoulders. "I… I remember everything" She panted and Quinn momentarily halted her actions, because so did she.

"Did it feel this good when he kissed you here?" Quinn asked as she nipped at the skin before soothing the quickly bruising flesh with her tongue.

"No, I didn't want him to… He kind of forced himself on me"

Quinn pulled back slightly and pursed her lips. "He did what?"

"He said it'd help to get a reaction out of you" She shrugged. "And he wasn't wrong" Rachel said as she pulled Quinn back to her neck.

Quinn made a mental note to kick Puck's ass after she was finished. She trailed her pale hands down Rachel's body to the hem of her sweater, lifting the material up until the brunette's bra clad breasts were exposed. She pushed the bra up as far as she could and quickly covered one of her breasts with her mouth while her hand kneaded the other. Quinn marked her here too. She vowed to mark as much of the brunette's body as she could. _Mine_. Rachel was all hers and always would be from now on. "Did he get this reaction out of you?" Quinn asked as she stared up at Rachel who had her head thrown back slightly, lips parted and was writhing uncontrollably.

"No. God… no one else gets this reaction out of me" Rachel exhaled. "Quinn, we don't have that much time left"

Quinn pulled Rachel away from the wall and cupped her ass, lifting her to sit on the edge of one of the sinks. She all but ripped the brunette's panties down her tan legs and off completely, flinging them aside. She ran two fingers through her drenched folds, coating them in her juices. Quinn found herself wishing they had more time so that she could thoroughly explore Rachel's wet sex completely but they couldn't _yet_.

"_Fuck_Quinn, I… I don't know how but you always get me so close with… hmmm… without even touching me properly" Rachel dropped both of her hands to the sides of the sink and leaned back as Quinn began rubbing tight circles against her clit.

Quinn bullied the brunette's clit out of it's hood and began thumbing it firmly as she leaned forward and attached her lips to Rachel's pulse point. She could feel the matching thrumming and throbbing coming from both her bundle of nerves and the sensitive spot on Rachel's neck. She trailed her lips lower and latched onto one of her breasts again, flicking her tongue against the hardened nipple. "You're so fucking sexy" Quinn murmured against the bud.

Rachel whimpered in response, not able to form coherent speech and began rocking her hips into the blonde's hand. She was so, so close all she needed was… "Quinnnnnn" Rachel cried out.

Quinn bit down on her nipple and pressed her thumb firmly against the brunette's clit and watched as Rachel shook and convulsed in front of her as she climaxed. Her face was contorted in pure ecstasy and Quinn lessened the pressure she had against her bundle of nerves until Rachel's spasms lessened into tremors and her loud moans quieted into small whimpers. She wanted to say the words right then. But she figured Rachel deserved to hear the words she's been longing to hear in a place that wasn't the girl's bathroom. "Don't make any plans Friday okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel had a goofy smile on her face as she stared into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Okay" She tried to reach out to return the favor when pale hands gripped her wrists and stopped her; she looked at her questioningly.

"No time" Quinn told her.

"Quinn, I—" Rachel's words were cut off as the blonde placed two fingers over her lips.

"Not yet, okay? Can we just do Friday first?" Rachel nodded her head in response before opening her mouth and sucking Quinn's fingers into her mouth, tasting a small tinge of herself on the fingers and smirked.

"Oh god, you're going to be the death of me…" Quinn groaned as the throbbing between her legs made itself known.

* * *

><p>"Finn, where is Noah?" Rachel asked the tall boy when she reentered the lunch room.<p>

"He was limping earlier and I think he went to the Nurse" He replied.

Rachel bit her lip guiltily. "Thanks." When she rounded the corner of the nurse's room she found Noah laid out with an icepack in between his legs. "Sorry about that but you kind of deserved it" Rachel said and he opened his eyes to look at her with a small smile.

"Came back to finish the job?" Puck asked.

"I cheated on you" She blurted out.

He eyed the small brunette and noticed her swollen lips and the additional hickeys on her neck and smirked. "Rachel, we weren't really together." Puck laughed and Rachel soon joined in.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we're compatible…" Rachel stated when her laughter ceased.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked, voice feigning sorrow.

"It's not me, it's you." Rachel shrugged.

"We had a good run…" He sighed and the two friends began shaking with laughter again. "Uh… Rachel what exactly did you tell Quinn?"

"Why?"

"Because she looks like she's about to murder me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN3: **Okay, a few things I need to announce. Yes, this chapter turned out differently than how I originally intended it to be but I kind of liked it this way better and I hope you do too. Firsts to look forward in next chapter… Quinn finally saying the words, another big first time for the girls (mostly Rachel if you know what I mean), and a certain somebody's two fathers finding out about them. I have no idea what I am going to do with Quinn's parents, so if you have ideas feel free to share. Only 3 chapter left! Are you as sad as I am to see this end? :'( In the last 3 chapters, the smut is going to get much more detailed and dirtier because they're getting older and stuff and stuff. Reviews are like crack and keep me writing so you know what to do.  
><strong><br>For those of you that read 'I Refuse' I am working on an update for that (finally).**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) [5/7]

Author: VERBALXPRESSION

Characters/Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Glee or anything like that.

Rating: NC-17 overall

Length: 5,300~

Summary: Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic of their big first times together (Naughty firsts), with glimpses of fluff in between. And we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older :)

* * *

><p><em>No time gap yet.<em>

Rachel sat at the back row in glee club and Quinn claimed the seat right next to her. She usually sat in the center of the front row but today she was feeling a little useless, fooling around at school in the middle of the day was a horrible idea. Her legs felt gummy, her mind was dead and she still felt sticky in between her legs, which was bare because Quinn had decided to not give her panties back as some sort of sick punishment. She grimaced as she watched Noah limp inside the choir room, searching for a chair as far away from them as possible.

"Did you really have to make him cut his Mohawk off?" Rachel asked as she leaned to the left, whispering into Quinn's ear. Noah had gotten away with one more knee into the groin and Quinn threatened to have him slushied every day for the rest of his High school years but Rachel had calmed her down and told her she was overreacting a little, so she told him to get the hair clippers from the boys' locker room and cut off his Mohawk. Rachel didn't see how that was a negative though, because that haircut was atrocious anyway.

"It could have been a lot worse." The blonde answered in a cool tone, studying her nails nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't have taken your anger off on him…" Rachel said quietly.

Quinn turned her attention to the brunette next to her. "He touched your boobs." She deadpanned.

"But it was my idea and I propositioned him with the offer." Rachel defended as she stared into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"What are you saying that I should have taken my jealous anger off on you?" Quinn asked in a mischievous tone and dark glimmer in her eyes.

Rachel swallowed nervously and shook her head before moving her attention to the front of the class where Mr. Schuester was now standing. "You touched them first" She said quietly but loud enough for the blonde to hear, and from the corner of her eye she could see Quinn's lips twitch as the blonde fought a smile threatening to take over her face.

Xx xx

_Friday_

Quinn loved her best friend in a more than platonic way. She's known that since the first time those three words were whispered from Rachel's parted lips, maybe even before that. She tried her hardest to suppress those feelings, push them aside and kept them hidden beneath layers of denial but never quite forgetting them because she was told it was wrong, and maybe her childish mind had occasionally believed that it was true but now she was certain, that there was nothing wrong with the way she felt.

_We're dropping the midget off now, next time I'm charging._

Quinn rolled her eyes at her phone and sat down on the sofa in the Berry's living room. She had been trying to figure out what was the best thing for them to do for the past few days. They were best friends since preschool, they'd done nearly everything together and she wanted to pick something that would be special for the both of them. They had already done the whole 'dinner date' type of thing and it didn't work out quite well and now she was crossing her fingers hoping Rachel would like what she had planned for tonight.

Quinn stood up from her place on the couch when she heard the doorknob jiggle quietly and grabbed the flowers from the coffee table. She reached the door just in time for Rachel to stumble in with a gasp as she noticed the blonde, though her slightly surprised expression turned into a beaming smile as Quinn offered her the flowers clutched in her hand.

"Pink lilies, my favorite…" Rachel sighed dreamily. "Thank you. Are we going out? Because if we are I need to get dressed in proper—"

"Nope, we're not going out…" Quinn's hazel eyes trailed over the brunette's body. She was still wearing her clothes from school, a short blue skirt and a short sleeved t-shirt over it. "And you don't need to change"

"Okay…" Rachel replied softly. There was awkward silence and obvious nervousness hanging in the air, and Quinn hated it. Things were always so effortless between them, and this tension between them was wholly unnecessary.

Quinn wrapped her wrist around the brunette's forearm and pulled her flush against her and into an embrace. "Hey, it's just us okay? Just like it's always been." The blonde whispered into the thick tresses of her brown hair, and she felt Rachel smile against her shoulder.

"I'm gonna put these into a vase and then I'm all yours." Rachel said, gesturing to the flowers in her hand as she stepped toward her kitchen with Quinn following behind her. She placed the vase filled with the pink lilies on the table and turned to face the blonde expectantly. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Quinn smiled before reaching out and taking one of Rachel's small hands into hers and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, much like she had in preschool. "Follow me" She said as she tugged on her hand and led her to the stairs of the basement.

"Are you planning on killing me down here?" Rachel asked as she followed the blonde down the stairs and into the dark basement.

"Ha. Ha. Rach very funny, though I think your self-portrait hanging on the wall could kill both of us." Quinn replied with an amused voice that earned her a slap on the arm. "I'm kidding sheesh."

"Aren't you going to turn on the lights?" The brunette asked as they hit the bottom of the stairs. "Quinn!" Rachel hissed as the blonde released the hold she had on her hand, and she stretched her arms out trying to find either her best friend or the wall that held the light switch. Her actions were halted as a light glow flickered behind her and she turned around, nearly gasping at what she found.

"You ask too many questions." Quinn mumbled nervously, as Rachel observed their surroundings intently.

Rachel's mouth was agape as she stared in awe. There in the middle of the room was a massive amount of sheer, gold sheets draped over a string of yellow star lights. It was the same kind of makeshift tent that they had made when Quinn had slept over for the first time, only bigger, more structured and it had a romantic vibe to it now. It was beautiful. She felt Quinn take her hand and wordlessly lead her to the opening of the sheer tent and she gasped this time. There were several fluffy pillows, rose petals spread out, soft music playing in the background and a basket situated in the center of it all.

They crawled on their hands and knees, sitting across from each other and Rachel couldn't stop gaping at everything around her; the softly glowing lights, the flowers, the comfort and romance of it all was stunning. This was by far the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and she didn't know what to say.

"I was going to light some candles, but with my luck I probably would have set something on fire…" Quinn chuckled nervously as she ran her hand over the back of her neck. "Do… Do you like it?" She hesitantly asked, and Rachel's brown orbs met hers with an unreadable expression.

"I love it." Rachel answered quickly. _I love you_. She wanted to add, but settled for leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her into an embrace. She clenched her eyes shut, reveling in the warmth radiating off Quinn as she rubbed loving circles on her back. "Thank you, this is beautiful." She whispered into her ear as she pulled back with a blinding smile on her lips, and Quinn beamed back at her.

"I'm glad you like it. Um… So, we can eat if you want…" Quinn said still nervous, gesturing to the basket that lay right next to them. "Or we can watch a movie on the projector. Or we can do both at the same time?" She finished.

"Can we just lie down, stare at the stars and talk like we used to?" Rachel asked.

"Of course" The blonde replied as she moved the basket and laid down on one of the pillows, with Rachel settling her head onto one of her shoulders. They didn't utter a word. There are certain situations where, sometimes no matter how many you use, words just aren't enough. Some things just can't be verbally expressed. The way Quinn felt about Rachel, and what they had together were those types of things.

Quinn tilted her head down to stare at the brunette lying on her shoulder. She still felt that tingly feeling in her stomach each and every time she saw her, she'd still become speechless every time their eyes met, all the doubts and issues she had going on in her life melted away in Rachel's presence and she knew, no matter, she'd never feel this way about anyone else. Quinn never had been very good at expressing how she felt and even now, the words 'I love you' seemed insufficient, but those were the words Rachel needed to hear. "I love you" She whispered into her brown locks with truthful affection.

Rachel paused and then her heart started thrumming erratically, first with excitement, then with nervousness and then with doubt. "How do you know if what you feel isn't just physical infatuation or that the love you have for me isn't on a best friend level?—"

"Because—"

Rachel placed two fingers onto Quinn's soft lips to cut her off. "Shh, let me finish. In ten years from now whether we work out romantically or not, will you look back and remember _this_?" She asked as she waved her arms into the air. "The lights, the flowers, the music, and the way you felt in this moment… Will you remember telling me you love me and will you know that you meant everything you said in this moment?"

"I'll remember it all." She answered truthfully because every special moment, every significant first they shared was and always would be seared into her memories. "And I know that I love you because ten years from now we _will_ have worked out romantically, I'll _still_ be with you and I'll _still_love you then just as much as I do now."

Rachel couldn't fight the smile taking over her full lips even if she had tried. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled up Quinn's body to capture her soft lips into an unexpected kiss. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't sensual. They had nothing to rush for. This kiss was different from all their others, it was sweet and slow and they were throwing in all the love they felt for one another into it. To others, they would appear to be a little naïve to believe they'd be able to carry a relationship from youth into adulthood, maybe they were.

"It won't be easy being with me…" Quinn panted as they broke the kiss.

"It won't be easy being with _me_" Rachel retorted.

"We're probably going to fight at times."

"We'll fight to stay together."

"I might get unnecessary jealous."

"So will I and I'll reassure you that I'm yours and only yours."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked, staring up into Rachel's brown orbs that made every hesitant doubt she felt disappear.

"I love you. Always have, always will. Yes." Rachel answered and smiled with excitement.

Love doesn't have an age limit, it doesn't have an expiration date, it can be forgotten and taken for granted but when you know everything about each other and your love still holds on, promising forever is easy and being together is almost as effortless as breathing. Somewhere along the way, in between crossing the line of friendship and lovers, they fell in love and melded both into something rare and special. Something others would never find and something they'd never forget. They were best friends and they were in love.

* * *

><p><em>6 months later. Sophomore year, 16 years old.<em>

Quinn was sitting at a lunch table in the school cafeteria, staring at her secret girlfriend who was sitting at the other side of the room with some of their friends from Glee club. Quinn would occasionally sit with them but most days she'd choose to sit with the other cheerios, telling the brunette she still had to keep up with her HBIC status so that when they decided to come out, it wouldn't affect them too much. Rachel looked up from her tray of food and met the blonde's intense gaze. Quinn felt her cheeks flush with heat as Rachel did that really, really sexy look she tended to do when she knew exactly what Quinn was thinking about when the blonde looked at her the way she was right now. She licked her lips as they continued their heated staring contest.

They hadn't done anything sexual for the 6 months that they'd been officially together, mostly on Quinn's insisting. She told the brunette that they should withhold from sex for a while until they had established a good foundation for their relationship and it was working, except that when they hit the 6 month mark the sexual tension between them was almost reaching its peak. If it were up to Rachel, the brunette would have taken Quinn that same night that they had become official. She spent several days telling Quinn that it was completely unnecessary for them to avoid sex because of all that they'd done already. She even did that pout that Quinn could never resist and she _almost_gave in until finally, she made a power point presentation that she knew Rachel wouldn't be able to argue with.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" Santana exclaimed as she slammed her tray, hard onto the table effectively breaking the intense, heated gaze Quinn was having with Rachel.

"What?" Quinn replied with an irritated bite to the question.

"Berry just eye fucked you so hard, you shouldn't be able to walk for a while." Santana answered with a mischievous smile on her lips, and Quinn blushed.

"Shut up" She laughed. There were only a few people that knew they were together. Santana, Kurt and Brittany were those few that knew.

Rachel: _Have I ever told you how much I love you in that cheerios uniform?_

Quinn smiled and blushed again as she read the text on her phone.

Quinn: _Yes, every day. What do you want to do tonight, babe?_

Rachel: _You._

Quinn choked on the water she was drinking as she read the text and looked across the room to find Rachel eyeing her with a smirk.

Rachel: _I want to kiss you, everywhere. I want to rub my hands all over your body. I just want you. _

Quinn felt a wave of heat rush through her entire body, settling into an ache in between her thighs as she read the text. She flushed with arousal and tried to calm her hormones down as she typed out her response.

Quinn: _No._

The blonde quickly excused herself from the table and rushed to the bathroom, not bothering to read the new text message that vibrated and lit up her phone. She glared at the few girls that were checking their makeup in the mirrors until they scrambled out, and turned on one of the faucets. Quinn bent down and wet her face with the cool water and when she looked up, she found her girlfriend stranding behind her with a smirk on her lips and dark look in her eyes. She grabbed a piece of paper towel and dabbed her face dry before turning around to face the brunette.

"Hey baby." Quinn greeted her with a nervous smile.

"Quinn," Rachel replied in a low voice and they both turned to the door as someone attempted to enter with no avail. "I guess she couldn't read the 'out of order' sign hanging out there…" Rachel said as she turned back to face her girlfriend.

"Rach…" Quinn started as she backed up to farthest wall, trying to put as much space in between them as she could but Rachel followed with a step of her own until they were flush against each other. "We're not doing _that_. Not here, not anywhere." She reminded her.

"It's been 6 months Quinn…" Quinn had both of her hands flat against the wall behind her and her whole body was tense. She felt her knees weaken and become unsteady as Rachel's warm breath washed over her neck, making her shiver.

Rachel grabbed one of the blonde wrists and placed the trembling pale hand on one of her inner thighs. "Don't you miss this?" She leaned forward and purred into her ear, nipping the earlobe as she retreated. She brought the hand higher, to the apex of her thighs. "Do you feel what you do to me?" Rachel asked as she stared into Quinn's darkening hazel eyes, she licked her lips.

"_Fuck_. Why aren't you wearing panties?" Quinn groaned as her eyes fluttered shut then reopened with intent.

"Everyday…" Rachel trailed off, and began moving the blonde's hand through her dripping folds. "For the last two weeks, I've ruined every pair so I figured this would be more convenient." She knew she had Quinn right where she wanted as she watched the blonde's hazel eyes move from her eyes, to her lips, and to their joined hands beneath her skirt. The blonde leaned forward and attempted to catch Rachel's lips with hers and Rachel pulled back, dropping the connection of their hands as well. "Not here, not anywhere." She repeated with a mischievous smirk on her lips and hastily exited the bathroom, leaving her dumbfounded girlfriend behind. Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her sweater and she pulled it out.

Quinn: _TEASE.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was awkward. She'd been in this exact position, hundreds of times over the years but right now it was awkward. She was laying down next to Rachel, her girlfriend slash best friend slash biggest fucking tease in the world, pretending that she was actually paying attention to the movie playing on the flat screen TV in the brunette's bedroom. She wasn't. The blonde was hyper aware of the fact that Rachel still had no panties on under her skirt, and was probably still dripping with wetness. These dirty thoughts were doing nothing to cool down her heated body.<p>

She felt the bed dip and turned around to find Rachel bent over; grabbing something from her nightstand and Quinn had to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a groan or moan from escaping her throat as she watched the brunette's skirt ride up, exposing the backs of thighs. Quinn watched the skirt inch up, higher and higher. Super gluing her lips together wouldn't have been enough to stop the moan that escaped her lips as a glistening trail of wetness on the brunette's inner thigh made its presence known. She wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and threw her small body onto the mattress, before the brunette could figure out what was happening.

Quinn settled on top of her, her hips flush against Rachel's as they stared at each other with dark eyes, daring the other to make a move. Their lips parted as their breathing became rougher, and like a bomb ticking in slow motion and finally exploding the sexual tension between them finally reached its peak. Their mouths met in a teeth clashing, lip tugging heated kiss and hands were ripping clothes from squirming bodies.

Quinn slid her spanks and panties down her pale legs, removing her last layer of clothing and crawled back onto the bed. She settled back on top of Rachel's naked body, straddling one of the brunette's thighs and braced herself up on one of her forearms. She leaned down and captured her girlfriend's parted lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She traced the outline of her lips with her tongue and when the brunette gasped, she slowly thrust her tongue into her mouth.

The blonde moaned into the kiss as Rachel grazed her teeth over her tongue before massaging the wet muscle with her own tongue. She blindly reached down and grabbed her girlfriend's wrists, lifting her arms and placing them over her head. "Don't move them." Quinn warned her in a breathless voice, as she broke the kiss and stared into Rachel's brown eyes that were glazed with lust and need.

Rachel's hands twitched with the need to touch her girlfriend as the blonde buried her face in her neck, attaching her lips to the sensitive flesh. She fisted them into the sheets instead, moaning and groaning as Quinn nipped and sucked on her pulse point. She pulled at the sheets as the warm mouth descended, nipping at her collarbone before swiping a wet tongue across the red mark in a soothing motion, and when Quinn's hot mouth eagerly took in one of her breasts, her back arched off the bed before dropping back down. She whimpered and fought the urge to fist her small hands into Quinn's blonde hair and pull her closer. "Quinn…" She moaned as the blonde moved her mouth to lavish her other breast with the same attention.

"Hmm?" Quinn murmured against the brunette's breasts as she flicked the tip of her tongue against the hardened nipple. She didn't want to rush this, she wanted savor every delicious moment between them, slowly build her girlfriend up before giving her that sweet release.

"P-please…" Rachel panted in a needy breath.

Quinn stopped her ministrations as she heard her girlfriend's breathless voice and looked up; her eyelids were hooded with lust, her lips were parted, cheeks flushed, and her whole body was trembling. The blonde crawled up Rachel's body until their eyes were leveled and she leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's full lips before trailing a hand down, in between Rachel's legs. She dropped her forehead against Rachel's and groaned at the slick wetness she found.

She slid her fingers through the drenched folds of her sex, coating them in the wetness before moving her hand back up to rub lazy patterns on her clit. Rachel bucked her hips into her hand and pulled at the sheets again, releasing a guttural moan. "You're so wet baby…" Quinn whispered.

"Mmm, because of you… _Fuck_. Quinn, more." Rachel panted. "_More_" She repeated as Quinn's face scrunched up in confusion and seen the moment of realization flash across her hazel eyes. She felt like she was going to cum without Quinn being in her, but she really, really needed her in her.

Quinn trailed her fingers down the length of Rachel's sex again, positioning them at her entrance. "How many do you use on yourself?" She questioned.

"Two." Rachel replied.

Quinn slowly slid her middle finger in knuckle deep, searching Rachel's brown eyes for any signs of discomfort. She left her finger unmoving as they fluttered closed. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "You're fingers are long." She stated plainly. It wasn't painful, it was just new. She reopened her eyes and smiled softly to reassure the blonde that she was okay. She jerked her hips up, silently telling Quinn to move her finger.

Quinn began sliding her finger in and out of Rachel's tight heat, slowly until the brunette started grinding her hips against her hand, meeting her thrust for thrust. She picked up the speed, her finger sliding with ease as they filled the room with their moans and groans. "Fuck" Quinn cried out as the brunette lifted her thigh up to meet her wet center.

She buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck and started grinding down on her thigh as their sweat slickened bodies writhed against one another's, pushing each other closer to the edge. Her whole hand was nearly coated in Rachel's juices and she withdrew her middle finger, quickly reentering her with two fingers.

"SHIT!" Rachel moaned out as Quinn bit down on her neck and thrust two fingers, deep inside her.

Quinn used each circle of her hips against Rachel's thigh to put more force behind her wrist as she slammed into her girlfriend. She felt that familiar tension building in her abdomen and decided that she needed to speed things up. She reached her thumb up and began circling Rachel's swollen clit. Quinn pulled her face away from Rachel's neck and watched as the brunette clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip as she neared her climax. "Open your eyes and let go of your lip Rach. I want to see you and hear you." She told her and Rachel slowly opened her eyes and released her bottom lip.

"Quinn…" Rachel moaned breathlessly.

Quinn felt the brunette's walls begin to contract around her fingers and her thighs were trembling, and the vibrations against her own center were shoving her closer to her own orgasm. "I'm right here baby… It's okay, let go."

Rachel threw her head back and released the loudest pleasured scream Quinn's ever heard as she climaxed harder than she ever had before. Seeing the brunette's face contort in sheer bliss and moan out the most delicious sounds were enough to throw Quinn over the edge as well. She cried out Rachel's name softly before collapsing against her girlfriend as their bodies and minds lost themselves in the temporary euphoric feeling.

"God… Jesus… mother of God…" Rachel panted when she finally came back around. Quinn chuckled against her neck before rolling onto her side of the bed, her body still vibrating with aftershocks of her orgasm. "That was just… wow."

"Yeah…" Quinn agreed breathlessly.

"I want to do it again." Rachel said as she rolled on top of her girlfriend.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_3 months later._

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend who was sitting across the small table. It was Christmas break and they were at the mall, taking a break from their gift shopping and sitting in the crowded food court. Sometimes she wondered what other people thought of when they saw them. Did they see them as two friends? Did the fond smiles and loving looks between them go unnoticed? She knew she shouldn't care about what other people thought but it was always there, in the very back of her mind and it would surface at the most random times. Rachel was patient and understanding, she never pushed Quinn to do anything she wasn't ready for yet, because just having the blonde as her girlfriend and knowing that she loved her was enough.

"What?" Rachel asked with a smile as she stared at Quinn who was gazing at her, looking lost in deep thought.

"You're just perfect…" Quinn sighed dreamily.

"Glad you finally noticed." Rachel winked and leaned forward on her elbows. "I love you." She whispered with a beaming smile.

"I love you too." Quinn replied, beaming just as brightly.

"So, what are you getting me for Christmas?" Rachel asked.

"I'll never tell."

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled over a house away from Quinn's and put her car in park. "Are you sure you don't want to come over for game night?" She asked as she turned to face her girlfriend.<p>

"No, I need to get these gifts wrapped and pick a good hiding spot because your sneaky self will be snooping around the first chance you get." Quinn replied with a teasing smile and leaned over the divider console.

"Me? I would never!" Rachel clutched a hand to her chest dramatically before giggling and leaning towards Quinn until they were a breath away. She giggled again as the blonde nuzzled her nose against hers with an Eskimo kiss.

"Gimme a kiss." Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled and pecked each of Quinn's cheeks and bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing at the scowl on her girlfriend's face. "Oh, was that not satisfying? Perhaps you should have been more specific…"

"Kiss me on the lips Rachel."

Rachel laughed lightly before placing a soft, lingering kiss on the blonde's lips and smiled against them as Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and held her in place. They pulled apart when their lungs burned with intense need for oxygen and rested their foreheads against one another's. "Now take off all your clothes." Quinn whispered with a smirk.

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I don't think so Fabray."

"Darn, I thought it would work…"

"Dork" Rachel laughed.

"Diva" Quinn retorted as she pulled away and grabbed her purse and shopping bags. "I love you. Call me when you get home."

"Okay, I love you too."

Quinn watched her girlfriend drive off and practically skipped to her front door. When she entered the warmth of her house she pressed her back against the door, effectively shutting it as she sighed and smiled with blissful happiness. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke her from her trance and she noticed her father sitting on the sofa in the living room, clutching a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Hi Daddy," She greeted him nervously. There was something dark and strange about the way he was eyeing her and she felt her gut wrench with uneasiness.

"I got out of work early today…" He trailed off as he took another sip of his drink. "I went to the mall to by my girls their presents and I saw you…"

Quinn felt lightheaded. This couldn't be happening.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me Princess?" His voice was sickeningly sweet.

"N-no…" She stuttered.

He threw a pink box across the room and Quinn watched as several pictures of her and Rachel, small notes and every other thing she hoped her parents would never find were scattered across the floor.

"You… you went through my things?" She asked in disbelief.

"Do NOT try to turn this around on me! You are the disappointment here!" He roared and Quinn stumbled back against the door in fear.

"Where's mom?" She asked nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been having trouble with writing lately. Trying to force an update of 'I Refuse' literally almost broke me, I couldn't write ANYTHING for the last several days. I almost gave up completely but somehow I was able to push through and do this update… It was pretty easy for some reason… I'm trying to get through this damn blockage that left me unable to write smut as well so bear with me. And yes, I know you must hate me for the cliffhanger ;)**

**Also, I know I said Rachel's fathers would be finding out this chapter but this story had a mind of its own and wanted to deal with the Fabrays first. Two chapters left. **SNIFFLES** xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:** Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) [6/7]  
><strong>Author:<strong> **verbalxpression**  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own the characters or anything Glee related.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Length:<strong> 6,900~  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None. It's AU  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic of their big first times together (Naughty firsts), with glimpses of fluff in between. And we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older :)_

**A/N: I apologize for any typos in advance. **

* * *

><p><em>"Do NOT try to turn this around on me! You are the disappointment here!" He roared and Quinn stumbled back against the door in fear.<em>

_"Where's mom?" She asked nervously._

Quinn was backed up against the front door staring at her father who was standing in between the couch and coffee table, visibly shaking with rage and she was terrified. There was an unspoken rule in the Fabray household, and it was to cater to Daddy's needs to ensure his happiness. Whether it was maintaining their perfect family appearance, meeting expectations or simply doing everything he requested, she and her sister Frannie had always obeyed. And because she was an obedient and perfect daughter (to his standards) she had never been physically hit by her father.

Quinn vaguely remembered an incident with her father several years ago that had her trembling in fear like she was now. She was only about 8 years old at the time and they were having a small dinner party, and her father had warned her numerous times before the function to "be sure to be on your best behavior and show your manners" and she was, until her hand slipped off her glass of milk and spilled onto the very expensive tablecloth. She muttered an "I'm sorry" with wide, pleading eyes and most of the adults smiled at her adoringly, even her parents had on a smile, but they were masks. And if you were to peel off those masks, you'd find her father's anger and disappointment and her mother's worry behind those fake disguises. "I think it's past my Princess' bedtime" he chuckled to the guests, followed by a "Come on sweetie, I'll go ahead and tuck you in". She wasn't sleepy but she knew better than to go against what her father said. She had politely said goodnight to everyone at the table and as soon as she was in her bedroom her father had told her to sit while he angrily scolded her and told her plentiful times how disappointed he was in her. Quinn didn't see what the big deal was and so she said, "It was an accident," And that was when he snapped because not only did she talk back to him but she said the wrong thing because no, Fabrays do not have _accidents_. Her father had that same look in his eyes back then that he did now and he stepped towards her and raised his hand into the air as Quinn immediately clenched her eyes shut at the expected blow. It didn't come, instead the sound of her bedroom door creaking open and then her mother's voice saying "I'll take care of it, we have guests that you need to attend to" was heard. She heard the door open and close once more but she still kept her eyes shut. She felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace against her mother's body and she instantly relaxed and reopened her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy, it was an accident" She said through trembling lips on the verge of tears as her mother rocked her in her arms with hushed "I knows" and "It's okay baby"

Quinn wasn't sure what her mother had meant when she said "I'll take care of it" because the only thing her mother did was tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead with a small smile as she whispered, "Next time just be more careful okay Quinnie?" In which she nodded as her eyelids drooped shut. And maybe that was why she was asking for her mother now, because in the back of her mind her mother would always be there to protect her, be it from her father or anything else in the world.

Russell must have seen the fear behind his daughter's hazel eyes because his posture relaxed slightly as he eyed her, and he sighed. "Go upstairs and pack your bags." He said.

"You're kicking me out?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"No," Russell answered as he reached down to take another sip of his scotch. "I've spoken to Father Eddie about this and we feel it'd be best for you to go to a therapy program that ministers to teenagers who mistakenly find themselves…" He trailed off to clench his jaw together before he said the next part through gritted teeth, "attracted to people of the same-sex. It's 13 hours away from here and I'll drop you off tonight, the sooner the better."

Quinn fell against the door for support. How was this even happening? One moment everything is going perfectly for her and she finally felt consistent happiness that she's never felt before and suddenly her whole world is being flipped over. She couldn't leave Lima or more importantly Rachel, but this was the part where she was supposed to do whatever her father demanded of her, just as she had always done. "But I don't want to leave," She proclaimed. Fuck him and his stupid unspoken rule.

Russell's eyebrows shot up, wrinkling the skin of his forehead. "This isn't up for discussion young lady. Where we're sending you is a good place and has a great success rate, they'll fix you Quinn."

"_Fix me_" Quinn repeated. "There isn't anything wrong with me! I'm not broken, y-you can't fix the way I am and how I feel about—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" He shouted unexpectedly, shooting up from the couch and pointing a finger at his daughter, and Quinn recoiled again. He had a dark fire in his eyes and his hand was trembling. She had never seen her father as angry as he was in this moment and she had never been as scared. "You know, I don't know where we went wrong with you…" He said in a low voice and evil chuckle. "We gave you everything. Anything you asked for, you'd get it because you were my Princess. You were the perfect daughter and I always praised you to everyone at work and church… and now, now look at you. Who are you? I don't recognize you anymore."

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard her father's words but blinked them away, she didn't want to cry. "Daddy,_please_." She wasn't exactly sure of what she was pleading for but maybe she was asking for him not to look at her that way, like she was a disappointment. "I'm still me. I'm still your daughter." She said in a soft, broken voice.

"No, you're not." Russell scoffed. "You will go to this program and your mother and I will tell everyone you started summer early to help your sister out. And when you come back, you will never see _her_again."

Quinn shook her head as her eyes began to burn with unshed tears again. "N-no," She said in a cracked voice. "I won't go." Quinn watched as her father's face contorted in anger; his nostrils flared, his breathing visibly deepened, and his eyes were almost burning through her as they bored at her. She felt a cold shiver travel up her spine, prickling the hairs on the back of her neck as he took deliberate steps toward her, she didn't know what to expect but she was readying herself for the worst. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Russell no," Quinn's hazel eyes fluttered open and looked past her father (who was a few steps away) to stare at her mom standing near the stairs with an unreadable expression on her face. Her mom just saved her from whatever her father was about to do but she couldn't bring herself to feel relieved, not yet. She had an inkling that this wasn't over yet.

"Excuse me?" Russell said as he whipped around to stare at his wife in disbelief. Quinn noticed the strong façade her mom had quickly diminish under her father's scrutiny.

"If she doesn't want to be our good Christian daughter anymore, then let her go. At least we have Frannie." Judy said with no emotion in her voice.

Quinn's mouth fumbled open as she repeated the words in her head, over and over again. Her father looked between her and her mom as if he were trying to make mental decision. His gaze settled on her as he muttered the words 'disgusting' and 'disgrace' under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"Go up to your room, pack your bags and get the hell out of here. I only have one daughter now."

She looked in between her parents with a pleading and hurt expression etched across her face, and when her father looked away dismissively she ran. She ran as fast as her unstable legs could carry her and shut the door behind her as a choked sob escaped her throat but she pulled herself together, she couldn't cry yet. She looked around her bedroom and became dizzy as various emotions assaulted her. She was being disowned. She wouldn't be living here anymore. How does someone adjust to something like that?

The sound of her bedroom door opening and shutting startled her from her thoughts. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, nearly jumping a foot away. "Quinnie,"

Quinn turned around to find her mom with a broken look in her eyes, staring at her pleadingly. "What do you want?" She hissed._Haven't you hurt me enough?_

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Her mom said in a cracked voice.

"You're sorry?" Quinn repeated with anger laced in her voice. "After everything you said and didn't do out there, you have the nerve to tell me you're sorry?"

"What was I supposed to do Quinnie?"

"How about standing up for me? No, instead you suggest that he throw me out!" Quinn answered.

"I'm not working right now. I can't just throw him out because you chose this lifestyle, he has all the money." Her mom defended herself.

"Money and appearances, that's how it's always been for us, hasn't it mother?"

"He would have done worse…" Quinn watched as her mom ran a shaky hand over her worried face. She was talking about if she hadn't interrupted their altercation and she didn't doubt that for a second. "You won't be happy where your father wants to send you. You won't be happy when you come home and aren't allowed to see Rachel." Her mom took a few tentative steps toward her and took her hand in hers. Quinn wanted to pull hers away but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt a lump lodge in her throat as she stared at the connection of their hands. Would this be the last time she saw her mom? "I don't agree with your choice to love who you love but if that's you, then I accept it. She makes you happy in a way no one else does, I've known that since the first time I seen you two interact. And if that means I have to convince your father to disown you to ensure your happiness then I'll do it. One day you'll see that I did all this for you, and maybe it wasn't enough but I tried. I love you Quinnie."

**Xxx xxx xxx xxx **  
>As soon as Rachel heard her father's call her name, she went padding down the stairs and froze at the bottom when she found Quinn wrapped in her father's arms. When the initial shock wore off she took tentative steps toward her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist and wordlessly led the blonde to her bedroom. Rachel settled them onto her bed and ran her hands up and down Quinn's arms and back, soothingly.<p>

Quinn didn't move or respond. She just lay limply in Rachel's arms as the brunette hummed random songs into her hair, gently rocking her back and forth in her arms. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but the last thing she remembered that night was Rachel whispering 'it'll be okay' into her ear as she drifted into sleep.

When Rachel felt her girlfriend's body go slack in her arms and her breathing deepen signaling that she was asleep she slowly disentangled her body from Quinn's and slipped out of bed. She climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen where her fathers were sitting at the table with concerned expressions. They immediately perked up when they saw their daughter.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?" They both spoke at the same time and Rachel gave them a stern look before sitting across from them at the dining table.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything." She answered with a worried tone.

"Well honey, you know she's welcome to stay here for as long as necessary." Her daddy Hiram said as he reached across the table to take his daughter's hand in his.

Rachel met her father's eyes and they smiled at her reassuringly as she bit her lip. "Dad, Daddy… I think we need to talk…" She said softly and withdrew her hand from her daddy's to push a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously.

Hiram and Leroy glanced at each other before nodding their heads for her to continue.

Rachel took a deep breath to compose herself, "You see… Well, um…" Rachel trailed off to chuckle anxiously. "Quinn and I are in love." She said in one breath and watched as their facial expressions went from confused, to realization and then to shock. "And I'm not absolutely certain, but it's highly plausible that the reason she is here tonight with all her belongings is because Mr. and Mrs. Fabray might have found out."

"Oh, _Oh_." Her daddy said as he let it all sink in.

"I'm sorry I kept our relationship a secret from you. I didn't want to broach this topic and conversation upon you when it was still very new for me and while I see that this isn't the ideal—"

"Rae, it's okay sweetie." Her Daddy cut off her nervous rambling to take her hand again and gave her a small smile that she returned.

"Dad… You haven't said anything…" Rachel said as she looked to her Dad. When it came to her fathers, her daddy had always been the pushover, whereas her Dad was always the more strict and logical parent.

"How long?" He asked in an even tone as he fiddled with his hands on the table.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, while thinking about her answer. "We've been in an official relationship for 3 months."

"That's not what I mean Rachel. I know you. You wouldn't spontaneously end up in a relationship with anyone, let alone your best friend. How long have you had these feelings?" Her Dad clarified.

"How long have I been in love with Quinn?" She returned and rolled her eyes when he scoffed.

"Lee…" Hiram said warningly.

"They're 16 years old Hiram—" Leroy's argument was cut off.

"And that's around the same age when we fell in love!" Hiram countered.

"Stop," Rachel cried out as she stood up from her seat. "I only wanted to be honest with you, I didn't think you'd react just like_them_." She felt tears spring into her eyes and ran toward the stairs.

"Rachel, honey, wait!" Her Dad called after her and she stopped at the stairs, slowly turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry baby girl… I just needed to know that you're sure. You're sure about this? That you're gay?" He asked her.

"I don't know if I'm gay? I mean I kissed Noah Puckerman and didn't feel a spark or see fireworks, sorry overshare, but there are only two things I'm absolutely certain of and it's my dream and Quinn." She answered proudly with a beaming smile.

Leroy nodded his head in understanding and climbed the stairs to pull his daughter into an embrace. "I don't want you to ever feel like you can't be honest with us. I love you and that wouldn't change for anything. We'll always accept you, no matter what."

"Even if I want to change my career aspirations to becoming a stripper?" She asked softly against her Dad's chest and felt him stiffen.

"I'd enroll you in pole dancing lessons the next morning," He replied and they both broke out into fits of giggles.  
><strong>Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx<strong>

The next morning Rachel woke up without Quinn in her bed, so she made her way downstairs and found her girlfriend talking to her Dad and Daddy in a soft voice void of any emotion.

"Nonsense Quinn, you're staying here and that's final, you hear?"

Rachel rounded the corner, just as Quinn began nodding her head in agreement. "Thank you," She said in that same voice.

"Good Morning," Rachel announced her presence and everyone grew silent. "Or not…" She mumbled.

"Um, I'm gonna unpack my bags in the guest room and take a shower…" Quinn said without meeting Rachel's eyes.

"Quinn, we can share my room just as we always—"

"No, you can't." Both of her father's voices interrupted and both girls turned their attention to them. "You two were best friends when you shared a room and now you're _girlfriends_, no and there will be an open door policy enforced now."

Quinn's eyes widened and turned to look at Rachel questioningly, who just nodded her head as her answer. Rachel folded her arms over her chest with a huff and stomped her foot in a tantrum. "Daddy, that's ridiculous!"

"It's not up for discussion sweetie," They laughed in amusement as Rachel stormed out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Quinn excused herself to unpack her things and take a shower, just as she said earlier.

"I think that went well," Leroy said.

"Except one thing…" Hiram stated.

"What's that?" He inquired.

"What are we going to do about Fridays?"

Leroy thought it over in his head. "They can keep their Fridays, it's become a ritual for them but not before we give them a very thorough and detailed sex talk." He winked at his husband.

**Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx **  
>Rachel sat on the bed in the guest room, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to get out the shower. She didn't have the opportunity to talk to the blonde yet. To make sure that she was okay, that <em>they<em>were still okay. Quinn walked in, wrapped in a towel, "Hey…" Rachel called out to get her attention.

"Hi," Quinn spoke softly and smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked meekly.

"No, I don't" Quinn answered quickly and went to find clothes in the closet she just filled.

"Quinn, I don't want you to push me away and maybe you're not ready to talk now but I want you to know I'm here when you are ready, okay?"

"I'm fine Rachel." The blonde said simply but Rachel didn't believe her, she's known her too long.

Rachel nodded her head and left to her bedroom, deciding that when Quinn was ready to talk, she would. Every night, Rachel would sneak into her girlfriend's room and hold her throughout the night. Some nights Quinn was already sleeping and on others, Rachel would climb into her bed and pull the blonde's unresponsive body against hers, singing softly into her hair until her breathing evened out and she'd eventually drift off into unconsciousness as well.

The days went quickly and their Christmas break would be over soon but Quinn still hadn't opened up to her. She only heard the vague description of what had happened from her fathers which was, 'She just told us they kicked her out'. Quinn was running on autopilot, speaking only when necessary and even then it was just a monotone voice. It was all starting to affect Rachel now.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Quinn was on her way downstairs to grab a glass of water when she heard the hushed voices of Rachel's fathers speaking. "Rae, just give her sometime, she'll come around."

"No she won't. It's been 10 days Daddy," Rachel trailed off as another choked sob escaped her throat. "She won't look at me, she doesn't touch me and she won't even speak to me unless it's a one syllabled answer or response. She probably hates me Daddy. I made her lose her family."

Quinn heard the sound of shuffling chairs and then hushed 'Shhs' and 'It's okay's. Ever since they were younger, everything had always been so simple for Rachel. She was always so calm and collected about everything. It wasn't like that for Quinn. Quinn was terrified and felt vulnerable, it was as if every time she took a step forward she'd end up forced to take two steps back and if Rachel felt anything similar to that, she never showed it. So hearing the brunette crying on the other side of the wall made Quinn's heart wrench with pain and her hazel eyes burn with unshed tears because Rachel was sobbing because of her. How could she think she hated her? Quinn had never wanted her to think such a thing. She had only been doing what she's always done best, burying every negative feeling she felt and pushing it away because she couldn't deal with them yet.

She heard the sound of more chairs moving and climbed back up the stairs so she wouldn't be seen. She slipped into her bedroom and settled onto the bed throwing her arm over her head with a groan as she thought about how screwed up everything was right now. She shouldn't have been dwelling over what had happened with her parents anymore because it was already done with and there wasn't anything she could do to change the outcome, but it still hurt. How could it not? They were her parents and even though they weren't exactly the best parents she loved them and needed them to accept her and tell her that it was going to be okay. Instead, she got thrown out as if she were disposable to them just because she didn't abide to their expectations and standards anymore.

The sound of her door opening before softly shutting again broke her from her train of thoughts and her body tensed when she felt the bed dip and felt the familiar softness of Rachel's body pull her into an embrace. Her body relaxed and she involuntarily buried her face into Rachel's brown locks and when she inhaled the scent of her girlfriend she broke down. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's frame for the first time in several days and pulled her as close as possible, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks as she rest her face against the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Shh, it's okay. Just let it all out." Rachel murmured as she ran her hands over Quinn's back lovingly as the blonde shook and cried against her. Rachel tried her hardest to comprehend everything Quinn said against her neck as her girlfriend broke down and told her everything, everything that happened that night and everything she was feeling.

"It'll be okay," She promised when the blonde had finished getting everything out.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_ONE YEAR LATER…_

Rachel and Quinn's first year together as a couple was probably the hardest one they ever had to get through but they both knew it'd be impossible to get through it without each other. Quinn still had rare moments when she'd pull away and Rachel knew when to give the blonde her space and when to force her not to withdraw and just talk to her about what she was feeling. Quinn didn't speak to or hear about her parents. It was difficult learning to live without them, some days more than others but with the help of Rachel and her fathers she was doing okay and despite all the negative things she went through last year, she was happy.

Their relationship was still kept a secret in public and at school. Kurt, Santana and Puck were the only ones that knew about them and they both knew that when they eventually came out they'd all have their backs. And it would be soon because every day that passed made Quinn want to put their relationship out into the open more and more because Finn Hudson had found a sudden interest in _her_girlfriend and was very persistent every single time Rachel would reject him. It was annoying but for now the only thing she could do was glare daggers at his head and make snide remarks about him. She really needed to do something about him before they went to Nationals in New York because she wouldn't let that man-child ruin Rachel's time in the city.

"Quinn," The blonde turned her head to her bedroom door as the diva stormed in with an angry expression on her face. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop leaving your clothes in the dryer? I would appreciate not having to constantly bring them up to your room and stop looking at me like that!"

Quinn smirked as she watched her girlfriend purse her lips together and place her hands on her hips in her frustration. She threw the sheets off her body and stalked towards her girlfriend until she had her back up against the nearest wall. Quinn leaned down in an attempt to kiss her girlfriend's lips but the brunette turned her face to the side and Quinn used to opportunity to bury her face into Rachel's neck, breathing hot breaths against the most sensitive part of the flesh. "Still mad?" She husked into her ear, nipping at her earlobe and then smirking when she noticed the sudden hitch in Rachel's breath.

"Y-yes…" Rachel answered with her hands clenched into fists at her side, trying her hardest to not give into her body's desires. She really wanted to wrap her hands around Quinn's neck and pull her closer.

"Good, 'cause I think you're fucking sexy when you're angry…" Quinn forcefully grabbed the brunette by the chin and pressed her lips firmly against Rachel's plump ones. She bit down on the plump bottom lip and when Rachel gasped at the action, Quinn used the opportunity to thrust her tongue into the brunette's mouth. She licked the roof of her girlfriend's mouth before sucking on her wet tongue and then sliding her tongue against Rachel's.

Quinn moved her hands to the heated skin of Rachel's thighs and slid them up, moaning into her girlfriend's mouth when she realized she was also naked under her t-shirt. She grabbed the hem of it and broke the connection of their lips to rip the shirt off the brunette's body. Quinn stared down at Rachel's flawless body hungrily and licked her lips before smirking at the needy look in her girlfriend's eyes. "Mad?" She asked as she slowly leaned down and placed several heated kisses against the tan skin of her chest.

Rachel threw her head back and threaded her small hands into the blonde's hair. "God yes, so, so mad…" She panted as Quinn took one of her breasts into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her sensitive nipple and then biting down on it, making her cry out in pleasured pain. Rachel reached down to grab the hem of Quinn's t-shirt and pulled it off, dropping it carelessly to the ground.

"Your dads?" Quinn panted before diving back in to take her girlfriend's other breast in her mouth, lavishing it with the same attention she gave the other.

"Not home yet" She answered quickly, she couldn't form any coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. She pushed off the wall and backed Quinn up until her knees hit the bed and they both fell onto the bed. Quinn climbed backwards until her head was near the headboard and her body was in the middle of the bed. Rachel followed and straddled one of her girlfriend's thighs, letting her brown eyes hungrily rake over the delicious body beneath hers. "You're perfect," She whispered and dropped onto her hands, capturing Quinn's lips with hers before she could disagree or reply at all.

Their lips broke apart when their lungs inevitably burned with the need for oxygen and Rachel wasted no time trailing her heated kisses down the blonde's jaw and into the crook of her neck. She suckled onto her pulse point, marking the flesh with a bruise before venturing further to attach her lips to one of Quinn's perky breasts. She flicked her tongue against the pink nipple and smiled against her when her girlfriend arched her back, silently begging for more.

"Rach, _please_" Quinn breathed out as she writhed under her girlfriend's mouth and touches. It didn't matter how many times they did this, her body always desired Rachel's touches and kisses. She wanted to savor the brunette's caresses and the sensations she'd get from them but her body would always get worked up quickly, making her needy and desperate for her release.

Rachel glanced up and noticed the desperation in the blonde's hazel eyes. She trailed her kisses lower, brushing her lips over the underside of Quinn's breasts and licking and nipping at her flexing abs, causing the blonde to writhe and arch into each connection. That wasn't new for them. What was new was Rachel not stopping there. She kept descending; trailing her lips over every inch of pale skin she found, she nipped at the blonde's hipbone before soothing it with her tongue, making her girlfriend gasp out at the sensation. She hesitated when she came to neatly trimmed curls and looked up into Quinn's questioning hazel eyes, as the blonde got up on her elbows to stare down at her.

Rachel placed a firm kiss over the mound and had to fight off a giggle when her girlfriend dropped back onto the mattress with a groan. She rubbed her hands over the porcelain skin of Quinn's thighs and pushed them apart. Her mouth watered as the swollen pink flesh of the blonde's sex came into view, the primal scent filled her senses.

Quinn settled onto her elbows again and stared down at her girlfriend in between her thighs, feeling really insecure and exposed. "Rachel, what are you—OH GOD" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when the brunette tentatively swiped her tongue over the length of her.

"I spent an extensive amount of time thoroughly researching on what to do to ensure this experience is as pleasurable as possible for you. Please keep in mind that this is my first time and I'm rather uncertain of how my technique—"

"RACHEL" Quinn called out through gritted teeth. "I don't care what you do. I just need you to touch me before I spontaneously combust."

"Right," Rachel nervously ran her hands over Quinn's thighs again before leaning forward and running her tongue over the wet folds, more firmly this time and smiled against the flesh when the blonde bucked her hips. She licked her lips and moaned wantonly, savoring the newly discovered taste of her girlfriend on her tongue. She brought her tongue out again and began licking and sucking at the blonde's hot sex, flicking her tongue against her clit at the end of each stroke.

"Fuck Rachel," Quinn panted when the brunette attached her plump lips to her clit, suckling and tonguing the bundle of nerves like it was her day job. The blonde stared down at her girlfriend in between her thighs and the sight made the throbbing ache intensify. The sensations she was receiving were almost overwhelming, she reached down and fisted one of her pale hands into Rachel's brown locks, tightly grasping the hair with her fingers. She pulled her closer but it still wasn't enough, she needed more. She pushed off the bed and slid her hand down the brunette's clammy back.

Rachel lifted her face from in between Quinn's legs and gazed at the moving blonde questioningly, "What are you doing?"

Quinn ignored her question and grabbed one of Rachel's tan thighs and pulled. She pulled her until she had both of the brunette's thighs on either side of her face, ignoring the audible gasp she elicited out of her girlfriend at the unexpected position. She ran her hands over the tan skin of Rachel's thighs and up to her ass, palming the plump flesh and licked her lips as she hungrily stared at the glistening wet sex that was mere inches from her face, almost taunting her. She stuck out her tongue and experimentally swiped it over the length of her girlfriend, groaning at the newly addicting taste invading her taste buds. "Mmm, you taste so good," Quinn commented before continuing her ministrations, loving how her actions made the brunette squirm and release shuddery moans above her. She lifted one of her pale legs, bending it at the knee to silently tell her girlfriend to get to work.

Rachel got the silent memo and dropped onto one of her forearms before burying her face in between Quinn's thighs again, picking up where she left off earlier. They built an unsteady rhythm, pushing each other closer to their orgasms as they tongue-fucked each other, moaning and groaning against one another which only heightened the sensations. Rachel was sure that there couldn't have been anything anymore pleasurable than simultaneously pleasing each other with their mouths, that was until Quinn brought her fingers into the mix. She released a strangled cry when the blonde unexpectedly thrust two long slender fingers into her aching, tight heat. "_Fuck_" She moaned out through gritted teeth, biting her bottom lip momentarily to contain other moans and cries as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

Rachel composed herself and reattached her lips to Quinn's swollen clit, flicking her tongue against it and positioned two fingers at the blonde's entrance and roughly slammed them into the tight heat, making the blonde release a string of incoherent words. Their bodies were squirming and trembling, their throats felt scratchy from all the pleasured sounds they were releasing as they pushed one another closer and closer.

"Oh god," Quinn moaned when she pulled away to take a deep breath before removing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue. She pushed her tongue in as far into the tight channel as she could, making her girlfriend release a muffled scream. She felt that familiar tension and pull in her lower regions tighten, she was so close and judging by how tightly Rachel's inner walls were gripping her tongue, the brunette was just as close.

Rachel ignored the pain in her wrist and forearm and sped up her fingers, suckling on Quinn's clit furiously while grinding her hips down onto the blonde's face. "I'm gonna cum," She lost all sense of rhythm as her orgasm neared, until it was too much. She lightly bit down on Quinn's sensitive bundle of nerves as she climaxed, which threw the blonde over the edge as well. Their bodies quivered and shook as they exploded in ecstasy, basking in the feeling of their temporary euphoria.

"That was… just wow…" Rachel panted when she came back around. She slowly withdrew her fingers from Quinn's hot sex and collapsed on the other side of the bed with a satisfied, goofy grin.

"Never… get… enough," Quinn panted in response, still out of breath from her orgasm.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked as she stared at Quinn with a serious expression. They had just gotten back from New York a few days ago and didn't place in the top 10 at nationals because Finn Hudson had somehow gotten into the heat of the moment and decided to unexpectedly kiss Rachel. It took the entire Glee club to restrain both Quinn and Santana from kicking his ass up and down that hotel room, everyone assumed it was because they were upset about the loss and maybe that was the case for Santana but for Quinn, she was pissed that he kissed _her_girlfriend. It wasn't as if she could blame him though, because their relationship was still a secret which brought them to now.

"I'm sure," Quinn grabbed the brunette's small hand and interlocked their fingers. "There isn't a reason for us to hide anymore," They smiled softly at each other before pushing the doors open and walking down the hallway, glaring at all the shocked and curious students that did double takes, daring them to say or do something. She spotted the one person she was looking for in the hallway and right on cue, Santana appeared at her side. She outstretched her free hand which was swatted away by the Latina.

"I'm doing this," Santana stated.

"Hudson!" Quinn called out, Finn turned around with his boyish grin and Quinn had to hold back a laugh when the smile quickly faded as he stared down at the connection of Quinn and Rachel's hands. "If you ever inappropriately touch Rachel again I will castrate you," She glared at the gaping boy, just as he was about to respond a flurry of red ice hit him right in the face.

Rachel pulled Quinn away and leaned to the side to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Was that necessary?"

"No, not really," Quinn answered with a smirk. "But it made Santana happy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I took a while to get this up, most of it was already finished I've just been busy enjoying summer and dealing with a very persistent ex-boyfriend. So next chapter is the LAST chapter and it'll have graduation, I don't think I'm going to write a prom scene but I'll do a graduation party scene.**

**ANYWAY, voting time! :o As you all know this was initially supposed to be filled with fluff and smut, IDK what happened but it turned into a full blown story but I still managed to fill it with all the smutty firsts but we have one more smutty scene that needs to be written and that is sex with a strap-on. So I want to make someone jealous at the graduation party. Perhaps a spin the bottle kiss to get that reaction… Who do you want to see jealous for this last smutty scene? Quinn or Rachel? And who would you like to see this person kiss? :D Vote, vote, vote!**

**And I don't know if any of you are interested, but I was thinking about doing an epilogue with a huge time gap with them having at least one kid and then I'll be finished and able to solely focus on that damn G!P story. (Starting chapter two of that soon) I was persuaded to make a tumblr so follow me if you'd like! Verbalxpression (dot) tumblr (dot) com (It's new so there's literally not much on it, yet)**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) [7/7]

Author: Verbalxpression

Characters/Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything Glee related

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None, it's AU

Length: 5,400~

Summary: AU Rachel and Quinn are best friends since Preschool. This will be a short fic of their big first times together (Naughty firsts), with glimpses of fluff in between. And we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older :)

A/N: Thank you to Elocineel, for beta-ing and doing it quickly :D Oh, and Lo, who threatened to smack me if I didn't put at least one update up today.

* * *

><p><em>One year later, Senior yearGraduation_

"We made it out in one piece," Santana said softly into Quinn's blonde locks as she wrapped her arms around her close friend.

"We did," Quinn agreed and slowly pulled out of the embrace. She glanced over to her right where their girlfriends were giggling and bouncing in their graduation gowns before turning back to the Latina. "Oh my gosh, are you crying?"

"What? No, of course not," Santana replied as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. She ran the tips of her fingers beneath her eyes. "Something went in my eye… You know 'cause the wind and shit"

"Uh-huh," Quinn murmured with a look that said 'bullshit'. "You know this isn't the last time we're going to see each other right?"

"I know," Santana took a deep breath. "We're going to California and you and Berry will be in New York… And it's just really far." She squeaked and broke out into full blown tears.

Quinn arched an eyebrow and turned back to her girlfriend and Brittany, who had a pout adorned on her face. "Are you drunk?" The accusation halted the Latina's tears as she placed her hands on her hips and gave Quinn a stern look that nearly made the blonde fall to the ground with laughter. She felt a tap on her shoulder and as soon as she turned around, all amusement faded from her face. "Mom,"

"Quinnie," Judy replied with a sad smile on her lips. She cautiously stepped toward her daughter and wrapped her shaky arms around the blonde, trying her hardest not to show disappointment when Quinn stiffened and stood unresponsive. She pulled away with the same sad smile, forcing herself to keep all tears at bay.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Quinn said as she turned to her friends and girlfriend. Santana and Brittany were quick to dismiss themselves but Rachel hesitated, studying Quinn's face. She gave the brunette a small nod and reassuring smile that only expanded as she watched her girlfriend slowly walk away with narrowed eyes. It was endearing how protective she had become when it came to her.

Quinn turned her attention back to her mother who was staring at her, looking visibly nervous. "What are you doing here?" She sighed.

Judy ignored the question. "I heard you were accepted into NYU,"

"Yeah, I was accepted at a lot of colleges but I chose New York," Quinn responded evenly. It had been two years since she heard from either of her parents and although it had been difficult to get through, she didn't feel that anger anymore.

"I left your father… 6 months ago actually," She blurted out and Quinn's mouth fumbled open and then closed for a moment. How was she supposed to respond to something like that?

"Oh?" Quinn said softly.

Judy's light eyes searched her daughter's face thoroughly and found the questions she was silently asking her. She sighed and ran a nervous hand through her blonde hair, "I…I went to Rachel's house that night, right after your father left the house. You guys must have barely returned home because you were all piling out of the car, Leroy's arm was wrapped around you and Rachel's hand was clutched in yours…you were laughing about something and I watched…And I realized, I had never seen you that happy when you were living with us and who was I to show up and ruin that happiness?"

"I am happy," Quinn shrugged simply.

"Quinnie, I know that—"

"Don't." She interrupted her and watched as her mom cast her eyes downward, as if she was preparing herself for accusations or rejections. "You don't owe me any explanations," And her mom's light eyes met her hazel ones. "I was angry for a long time, you know? I hated Dad and I wanted to hate you because you let him throw me out. I wanted to hate you so badly…" Quinn took in a deep breath to control her emotions, reminding herself that she didn't feel that way anymore. "You know how people say that when they have built up anger and resentment for someone and all of a sudden it just disappears one day because they choose to finally let it all out and go?"

Judy simply nodded her head and Quinn continued, "It didn't happen like that for me, it took weeks for me to even feel anything and months for me to actually feel normal and happy but eventually it did go away and it did because of Rachel and her fathers."

And then there was silence. It lasted for a few minutes before Quinn broke it. "I know your intentions for doing what you did were good and while I still believe it was wrong, I understand."

Judy felt tears well up in her eyes at her daughter's words. "No matter how many times I say 'I'm sorry' it will never be enough but let me prove it to you Quinnie. I know you're leaving for college but give me this summer to get to know you again? The real you… and Rachel too, and if you feel like you want to keep in touch after you leave you can even teach me how to do that thing with the little camera on the laptop,"

"Skype mom, it's called Skype." Quinn chuckled. Parents and technology, it never failed to amuse her. "Don't cry mom," She tentatively stepped forward. Could she do it?

She ended the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her mom tightly. It made her mom cry harder and then she started crying. She missed her.

Then she felt a soft body collide with her back along with a squeal. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. A smile stretched across her lips. She pulled away from her mom's body while wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Mrs. Fabray—"

"Judy. You can call me Judy, Rachel" She smiled warmly and wiped away the tears on her pale cheeks.

"_Judy_, it's so lovely to see you again" Rachel beamed. It was unbelievable how forgiving this adorable girl could be, but if she wasn't, Quinn probably wouldn't be where she was now.

"Likewise," Judy smiled genuinely. "Well, it's graduation and I'm sure you girls have some celebrating to do, so I won't keep you. Congratulations! I'm so proud of both of you." She gushed and stepped forward to embrace them again. "I'll call you?"

Quinn nodded her head and watched her mom walk away. It was a bittersweet moment and she knew it wouldn't be easy letting her back into her life but she wanted to at least give her a chance. It was like she told her mom, even though she didn't agree with what her mom did, she did understand why she did it. Now that she thinks back to that moment two years ago, she wouldn't have had it any other way. She was happy living with Rachel and her fathers. She was happy with Rachel. She was happy, plain and simple, and she knew deep down if she stayed in that house with her overbearing father, she wouldn't have felt this way. Everything happened for a reason and she was glad that in the end, everything fell into place and worked itself out.

A squeeze on her hand brought Quinn out of her thoughts. She smiled at the beaming brunette next to her.

"So… your mom…" Rachel hesitantly started.

"My mom…" Quinn repeated and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"How do you feel about it?"

Quinn thought about it in her head, "I feel a lot of things. But we just graduated and we have a party to get to. So, we can talk about this later?"

Rachel nodded her head and attempted to walk towards the parking lot when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She squealed and giggled as the blonde lifted her and twirled her in a few circles.

"I love you" Quinn whispered into her brown locks as she set her back down on her feet.

Rachel turned around in her arms and reached up to wrap her small hands around Quinn's neck, scratching her nails against the skin she found. "And I love you," She smiled and lifted herself up on her tiptoes and just as her lips were about to touch Quinn's she felt a stinging slap on her ass that made her yelp loudly.

"I better see you both at my party tonight!" Noah. He ran off before either of them could reprimand him or kick his ass.

"I swear he does that sh—stuff just to piss me off…" Quinn stated through gritted teeth.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Spin the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" Tina slurred her words as the Gleeks filled the Puckerman's living room. It was a little after midnight and most of the other students that went to the party had already left, with the exception of a few football players and cheerios. Everyone was drunk save for Quinn and Rachel. Quinn didn't want to drink because she was going to be the one driving them home and Rachel didn't want to drink because Quinn wasn't going to.

All the Gleeks formed a circle and Quinn took a seat on the floor, pulling Rachel into her lap as they started the game. Mike kissed Brittany and then it was Puck's turn to spin. The bottle landed on Finn and Puck had to physically force himself onto a retreating Finn and then it was Tina's turn. The bottle fell on Kurt and they shared a timid, quick kiss and then it was Blaine's turn. The bottle landed on Brittany and Puck and Santana had to pry them apart because of an overeager Brittany. Then it was Santana's turn.

Rachel felt a pair of warm lips on the back of the shoulder distracting her from the spinning bottle. She tilted her head to the side and met Quinn's playful hazel eyes that were staring at her. The sound of catcalls and cheering captured her attention and when she turned around she found the bottle pointing directly at her with Santana's smirking eyes, as well as everyone else's, on her.

Her mouth fumbled open for a minute and she felt Quinn tense under her. "What-no, no." Rachel shook her head.

"You know the rules Berry," Santana crawled on her hands and knees to the center of the circle. "Now c'mere" She purred.

"Wait, Rachel is on Q's lap. Doesn't that mean you have to kiss both of them?" Brittany tilted her head as she thought about it.

Santana eyed Rachel and Quinn, still smirking. "Uh-uh, I wants Berry" She murmured and her smirk deepened as she watched her blonde friend's jaw clench and unclench.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn, then back to Santana and then back to Quinn. "Ugh, just go" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

She swallowed nervously before crawling and meeting Santana in the middle of the circle. Her hands were twitchy at her sides and her breath hitched when she felt the other brunette grasp her wrists in her hands. Santana chuckled thinking the hitch in her breathing was for something other than nervousness.

Santana brought Rachel's hands on top of her shoulders, keeping her own hands wrapped around the wrists. She watched as the diva's eyes drifted shut and she looked past her to wink at Rachel's fuming, blonde girlfriend before leaning forward and capturing her soft lips with hers. Rachel's lips were unresponsive and Santana wasn't having any of that. She slowly slid the hands on her shoulders down; past her collarbone and onto her full breasts and when Rachel gasped, she thrust her tongue into her mouth without warning.

This is different. This is _very_ different. Were Rachel's only coherent thoughts but as soon as Santana shoved her tongue into her mouth all thoughts became incoherent. She tilted her head and respondedequally, tasting a mix of sweet alcohol in the Latina's mouth.

Quinn was livid as she watched the exchange, glaring until everyone around her stopped cheering them on. "Okay…" She warned but the pair didn't hear. "That's enough!"

Rachel pulled away abruptly at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "Problem?" Santana husked and Rachel's face scrunched up in confusion. She followed the other brunette's eyeline to find her hands still on her breasts and snatched them away as if they were branded.

"My turn!" Sam announced while Santana and Rachel turned around to go back to their own seats.

"That was hot," Brittany added as everyone murmured their agreements except for Quinn who scoffed and refused to meet Rachel's eyes.

She brought her knees up to her chest so that the small brunette wasn't able to sit on her lap anymore. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Why are you mad?" Quinn still wouldn't look at her. "You're being irrational"

Quinn whipped her head so fast her blonde locks took a while to catch up and fixed Rachel with blazing hazel eyes that were practically a fierce green. "I'm—"

"Quinn?" She turned her head back to their friends to find all eyes on her and Sam looking at her shyly. And then she noticed the bottle pointing directly at her. She turned back to her girlfriend with a face-splitting grin.

Rachel narrowed her eyes to tiny slits, "Don't you dare" She warned through gritted teeth. "Quinn…" She called out as the blonde started shifting toward the boy.

Quinn ignored her and crawled until she was in front of the blonde boy. She grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together without warning. Ew, ew, ew, were the only thoughts running through her head. If felt like his lips were trying to swallow hers. She definitely did not like boys. At least she knew that now. She pushed all her thoughts away and kissed him like she was enjoying it, making small encouraging noises to exaggerate it.

Rachel's jaw dropped as she watched the sloppy exchange in front of her. She could do this. It was just a dare. She kissed Santana, so this was only fair. And then she heard a particularly loud moan come from the blonde's mouth, "Fuck this," She grabbed one of Quinn's arms and pulled her away, hard. She ignored all the questioning looks from their friends and pulled the blonde towards the front door. "Home. Now."

The entire car ride back home was full of tension filled silence. Quinn could practically feel the angry vibes bouncing off the fuming brunette in the passenger seat and she didn't know what to say. She knew if she said anything right now it'd probably just make everything worse. So, she kept her lips pursed to prevent herself from saying anything she'd regret.

As soon as they reached the driveway of the Berry household—where Quinn still lived as well—Rachel threw the passenger door open and stomped toward the front door. "Rach, wait!" Quinn called out as the brunette quickly unlocked the door and began walking through the house and up the stairs to the bedroom with Quinn rushing after her.

"Rachel, you're being ridiculous right now…" Quinn sighed as she followed the brunette into her bedroom.

Rachel turned around abruptly, glaring daggers at Quinn's form and jabbed a finger into her chest with each word she yelled, "I am not being ridiculous," She followed each retreating step the blonde took until she had her backed against one of her walls. "You're the one that kissed Sam and enjoyed it!"

"I didn't—"

"You two could have passed as twins when your hair was short last year!" Rachel huffed and stormed off into her bathroom.

Quinn stood against the wall, speechless. Where the hell did that last comment come from and what the hell did that have to do with anything? And why did her girlfriend just leave in the middle of an argument? She walked to the brunette's bed and collapsed onto it. Her eyes drifted shut as she lost herself in her thoughts and the comfortableness of the bed.

After some time passed—Quinn wasn't sure how long—she felt the bed dip and just as she was opening her hazel eyes she released a shocked gasp when she felt her calves being gripped and then roughly pulled on. Quinn let her eyes travel up and down her girlfriend's flawless and completely naked body and then they settled lowered and widened. "Y-you…I… W-we haven't…"

Rachel smirked as she watched her speechless girlfriend gawk at the appendage in between her legs. She has had so many fantasies of taking Quinn with one and of Quinn taking _her_. She couldn't wait for that in the _hopefully_ not so distant future. But she had a role to act out tonight and if there was one thing Rachel Berry could and would do wholeheartedly, it was acting.

She dropped her hand down in between her legs to grip the silicone cock jutting out and stroked it as if it were an actual part of her body. "Is this what you've been missing, Quinn? Dick?" She dropped onto her hands, hovering above her girlfriend.

"What? N-no, of course not." Quinn stuttered.

"Are you certain of that?" Rachel reached for the hem of Quinn's shirt and slowly slid it up the blonde's torso, licking her lips with every inch of pale skin that came into view. Quinn lifted herself up so she could fully remove the material and threw it to the side carelessly. She slipped her hand in between the bed and Quinn's back to unclasp her bra and discarded it as well.

"Y-yessss," Quinn answered but it came out as more of a hiss as one of her girlfriend's hands began palming her breasts.

Rachel leaned down and licked a path from the blonde's navel up to her breasts, suckling a stiff nipple into her mouth hungrily. She swirled and flicked her tongue over the bud before releasing it with a wet pop of her mouth and moved to the other, lavishing it with the same attention.

The brunette pulled away from Quinn's chest and looked down at her girlfriend; her hair was messily splayed, pupils blown, and her soft lips were parted, gasping for air. She wanted it. She wanted _her_. Rachel kneeled in between her legs again and grabbed the waistband of Quinn's jeans, pulling the button off and sliding the zipper down slowly. "Are you saying you don't want _me_ to _fuck you_?"

Quinn watched her teasing girlfriend through heavily hooded eyelids, feeling herself gush with wetness at the husky voice and the words the voice was speaking. "I always want you," Quinn panted with anticipation as the brunette started peeling her tight jeans and panties off her hips. She lifted her hips off the bed so she could remove them completely.

Rachel's mouth watered and her clit throbbed with intensity as she surveyed the naked body beneath her. It didn't matter how many times they did this, the sight always took her breath away. She dropped onto one of her forearms and captured the blonde's lips in a passionate, lingering kiss.

The passionate kiss quickly turned heated and needy when their tongues and teeth came into play. Sucking and nipping at one another until their lungs inevitably burned with the need for oxygen. Rachel pulled back with one last nip of the blonde's bottom lip and smiled seductively at her squirming girlfriend.

She buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, breathing erratically against the pale skin, "Tell me you want it," Rachel whispered hotly into her ear, nipping at the earlobe before retreating and attaching her mouth to the blonde's pulse point.

"I want it," Quinn panted and gasped as she threw her head back when Rachel sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. "I want _you_."

Rachel growled with need when she heard the admission. She nipped at the flesh she was teasing before swiping her tongue over the rapidly reddening skin. She ventured lower, letting her lips ghost over every inch of porcelain skin as she descended; peppering kisses over the blonde's collarbone, in between her breasts, dipping her tongue in her belly button and nipping her hipbone until she came to her destination.

Her nostrils flared as she breathed in the primal scent of her girlfriend, feeling her mouth water hungrily. She ran her hands over the blonde's thighs, pulling them apart until her glistening wet sex came into view; dripping wet, pink and begging for her attention. She chanced a glance up at Quinn, who was staring down at her with desperate need.

"Please," Quinn begged softly. Her body was on fire, desperate and trembling with desire and anticipation.

Rachel smirked seductively before lowering herself. She placed a gentle kiss on the landing strip before venturing lower and swiping her tongue over the full length of the blonde, teasingly, as if the connection was barely there. She used her hands to part the nether lips and licked a deeper strip over the wet folds and laughed lightly when the blonde tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

"Mmm, _fuck_," Quinn moaned as the vibrations hit her core and wracked her body. She dug her nails into the brunette's scalp, tugging on the brown locks needing to feel _more_.

Rachel rubbed her hands back down the pale thighs in front of her and back up again, completely in awe of the sexiness that lay in front of her. She turned her face to the side, grazing her lips over the soft thighs, "You're perfect, you know?" She knew it was momentarily changing the pace but she didn't care. She needed the blonde to hear the words.

"R-Rachel, I'm dying here, _please_…" Quinn panted through quivering lips.

Rachel laughed lightly at the desperation in her girlfriend's voice and turned her face back to the pink flesh again. She flicked her tongue over her sensitive clit causing the blonde to buck her hips in an attempt for more friction. After a few more flicks she became bolder and wrapped her lips around it, sucking it into her mouth and cradling the bundle of nerves with her teeth gently so she could resume flicking her tongue.

"Oh fuck, yes, your mouth feelsss s-so good," Quinn moaned out and clenched her hands around the brown locks, tighter, never wanting to let go.

Rachel hummed her agreement, well aware of the fact that the vibrations against the blonde's clit were driving her crazy but inevitably closer to her orgasm. She brought one of her hands from where it was gripping Quinn's strong thigh and plunged two fingers knuckle deep into the tight heat without warning.

"Oh fuck yesss," Quinn hissed and rocked her hips up in sync with the imaginary rhythm Rachel was tonguing and finger fucking her to. She was so, so close to exploding. And oh how she wanted to explode.

Rachel withdrew her two fingers and replaced them with three, groaning when she felt Quinn's walls stretch around her fingers. "You're so tight baby," She pulled her wrist back and slammed her fingers back into slick wetness. "I can't wait to be inside you with this strap-on." She smirked when she felt the blonde clench around her fingers at her words before reattaching her lips to her clit again, suckling on the bundle of nerves with newly found vigor.

"M-me too," Quinn panted. "Close," She panted again, finding words difficult. She was so close to her orgasm. Just a few more thrusts—And then nothing. "N-no, don't stop Rachel!" She whined as her hips thrashed wildly in search of the brunette's fingers or that fucking glorious mouth.

Rachel lifted herself onto her knees and grabbed the dildo in between her legs and stroked the head of it through the blonde's wet folds, "Tell me I'm the only one you'll ever want," She whispered in a husky voice. She was getting off on the power trip, thoroughly enjoying the fact she was in charge for once.

"Only you," Quinn answered quickly and wrapped her arms around the brunette's back when she dropped her body onto her hands. Both girls moaned when their sweaty bodies were pulled flush together, nipples grazing against one another's.

Rachel ignored the nails digging almost painfully into the skin of her back and snaked a hand in between their bodies to position the dildo at Quinn's entrance. She searched the blonde's hazel eyes for a reason to stop but gulped down the lump in her throat when she only found trust and unadulterated lust and need.

Slowly, she pushed in. Inch by inch, Quinn's tight heat pulled her in deeper. Rachel stopped when she was about 3/4th in the blonde when she heard her whimper and dig her nails in further. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just… just give me a minute." Quinn answered.

"Is it bad?" Rachel asked, ignoring the urge to wildly thrust into her girlfriend.

"No, it's just… different,"

Rachel slid one of her hands down Quinn's sides to her thighs and soothingly rubbed the thick muscles, watching her girlfriend relax more and more with each second that passed. She peppered kisses all over the blonde's chest, up to her neck and attached her lips to the sensitive skin, suckling on the thrumming pulse point.

Quinn bucked her hips at the sensation, successfully pushing the rest of the length deep inside of her when she felt that delicious mouth latch onto her. "Mmm, you can move… just go slow," She moaned.

Rachel pulled her hips back ever so slowly and pushed back in, keeping the pace gentle and slow. She grunted and whimpered as the insert against her aching clit rubbed against her perfectly with each thrust. The small moans and breathy whimpers Quinn was mewling were making it incredibly hard to not go crazy and pound into her with everything she had.

The fingernails that were clutching at her back began scraping and pulling at her, "Fuck _Rachel_, more." Rachel moaned her agreement and picked up her pace, thrusting into her faster and harder.

Quinn arched her back and pushed her hips up, meeting Rachel thrust for thrust. It was one of the most pleasurable feelings she'd ever experienced; having Rachel hovering above her, their bodies sticky with sweat, thrusting into her with a strap-on. If it were any other situation, she'd be completely embarrassed by how loudly she was moaning and the things she was moaning out. But it wasn't. It was her girlfriend and love of her life fucking her and it felt so, so good. "Oh god,"

Rachel ignored the aching she felt in her muscles from the exertion of her thrusts and solely focused on the blonde beneath her; clawing, pulling at her and making the most amazing sounds she'd ever heard. She lowered her gaze down between their bodies; intently watching the glistening dildo slide in and out of her girlfriend.

"Don't stop, fuck don't stop. I'm so, so close" Quinn panted and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt that familiar tension building within her.

Rachel looked back up to Quinn's face; she had her head thrown back slightly, lips parted gasping for desperately needed air, and her eyes were screwed shut. She slid one of her hands in between their bodies and pressed her thumb against Quinn's swollen clit and her thrusts lost all sense of rhythm, becoming erratic and uncontrolled. "Fuck," Rachel moaned as she felt her own orgasm building.

And then, finally, it all became too much. Quinn arched her back off the bed as the building tension exploded and threw her off the edge and into temporary pleasurable bliss.

Rachel kept thrusting into her girlfriend until her own orgasm took over and she collapsed onto her with one final thrust and grunt.

She laid like that for several minutes, still deep inside the blonde, their bodies vibrating and sticking to one another's as they attempted to regulate their breathing.

"Never leave me," The words involuntarily fell from Rachel's lips in a pant, still trying to control her breathing. She buried her face in Quinn's neck in her embarrassment when the insecure words left her mouth. High school was over now, anything could happen. She just didn't want to lose her everything - Quinn.

"Never," Quinn agreed. Their future together was probably the only thing Quinn was certain of and because of that; she didn't need to tell Rachel the same. "I love you, you know."

Rachel smiled against the skin of Quinn's neck. "Well I would hope so. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what we were doing with me still buried deep in you." She chuckled.

Quinn hooked a leg behind the brunette's back and switched their positions until she was on top. She narrowed her eyes, "Say it."

Rachel smirked. "I love you?"

Quinn smirked back. "I think you can say it a lot better than that and louder too…"

** … … … … …**

_3 Months later. _

"We're here!" Rachel cheered as she tugged on the blonde's hand, standing in front of the building where they'd be living for at least the next year. "We made it." She sighed.

Quinn involuntarily smiled an adoring smile at her excited girlfriend. The rest of their summer flew by quickly, ending yet another chapter of their lives together and starting a new one. They reconnected with her mom, who volunteered to pay for the apartment they were standing in front of. She knew she couldn't buy back their forgiveness and trust but she wanted to do everything and anything to help the girls. They had tearful goodbyes when some of their friends left before them and again when it was time to say goodbye to Rachel's fathers.

The future was overwhelmingly exciting and terrifying all at once when Quinn thought about it but she knew, no matter what, they'd get through any and all future difficulties.

"We did," Quinn agreed. They made it to New York. They made it through all the obstacles that had the potential to break them up: her father, her own denial, time and everything else you could possibly think of. They made it, together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The epilogue of this story will be up later and I'll have a longer A/N attached to it (It won't really have a porn scene so, shhh, enjoy this chapter). Those of you waiting for the 'The best things in life are unexpected' update, tomorrow morning I'll have that up. Hopefully, the porn in this was hot enough 'cause you know, when I re-read it I have 0 reaction. Every time and every story.


	8. Epilogue

Title: Since ABC's & 123's (You'll always be my first for everything) EPILOGUE

Author: VerbalXpression

Characters/Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything Glee related.

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None, it's AU.

Length: 2,000~

Summary: AU. Rachel and Quinn are best friends since preschool. Short story of their firsts (Naughty firsts) and we'll follow their journey to love as they grow older. **Warning: Every chapter will have smut**

AN: Thank you to the most incredible beta ever. Nicole! :D

* * *

><p><em>Several years later.<em>

First love is the kind of love that clings to your heart forever. They say it's the most painful, searing its way into your memories for you to always remember. It's always expected to inevitably fizzle out and fade away. You're meant to move on, learn from each experience until you eventually find the one person you're meant to love forever. But what if it doesn't fizzle out? What if you stay in love with your first love?

Quinn dropped her purse onto the table in the empty kitchen, arching an eyebrow as she navigated her way through the oddly quiet home. "Rachel?" The blonde called out, only to receive no response.

She slowly climbed up the stairs, heading towards their bedroom and noticed a soft light glowing. As soon as she rounded the corner and stood in the doorway of the bedroom her jaw dropped at the sight she found. Her wife was sitting on the edge of the bed in her old Cheerios High School varsity jacket with black lace lingerie underneath and nothing else.

The brunette's attention was completely immersed in the photo album sitting in her lap and didn't notice her gawking wife. Quinn took slow, deliberate steps towards her until she stood a few feet away and cleared her throat softly to get the oblivious brunette's attention.

Rachel finally lifted her gaze from the photos and smiled when her chocolate brown eyes finally settled on the blonde in front of her. "Hey baby, I didn't hear you come in." She said softly. "Come here, sit with me and look at our old pictures!"

Quinn smiled seductively and took the last few steps toward her wife and grabbed the photo album from Rachel's lap and dropped it carelessly to the floor.

"Quinn! That's not very nice. I spent an extensive amount of time putting that together!" Rachel huffed and attempted to reach down and retrieve it when a pale hand firmly on her wrist stopped her movements. She looked up into Quinn's fierce hazel eyes that were practically green and oh… _Oh_, she finally, easily recognized the hungry look in them.

"I don't want to look at old pictures when you're sitting in front of me right now in _that_." Quinn pulled on the delicate wrist her hand was clutching and pulled her wife flush against her body. She nuzzled the side of her face against Rachel's and breathed in the scent of her before planting a soft kiss on those irresistible plump lips.

"Everything else felt uncomfortable," Rachel shrugged.

Quinn smiled and then her eyes widened when she was finally able to think clearly and remembered her priorities. "Where's Nathan?" She gasped.

"Relax, he's with Santana and Brittany for the night and then we're going to watch Ash tomorrow night." Rachel laughed. "But I'm sure you don't _really_ want to be talking about Nathaniel right now, do you?" She purred and shrugged out of the jacket she was wearing.

"Definitely not," Quinn sighed dreamily before leaning down and capturing her wife's lips more firmly this time.

Their hands moved on instinct; fisting themselves in hair, grasping and pulling each other as close as possible. Quinn used her lips to push Rachel's apart. She traced the outline of her wife's soft lips with the tip of her tongue before slipping it into the brunette's eager mouth.

Rachel lifted herself up on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss, sucking on Quinn's tongue before sliding hers out to rub against the blonde's. She released the hold her small hands had on the blonde locks and dropped them to the opening of Quinn's dress shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons before she became impatient and ripped it open sending buttons spewing across the room.

"I liked that shirt," Quinn pouted as she broke the kiss, chest heaving as she tried to steady her rough breathing.

"Yeah, well I like it off your body." Rachel husked, her hands instantly palming the blonde's breasts through the material of her bra.

Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head with a moan when she pinched down on her hardened nipples. Rachel reached behind her back and easily unclasped the red bra, lustfully watching it slide down the blonde's arms and free those small perfect breasts. Her mouth watered and she leaned forward in an attempt to latch onto one of those perky breasts when a pale hand on her shoulder halted her actions. She arched an eyebrow questioningly as she felt herself being backed up to the bed and then gently lowered onto the soft mattress.

Quinn watched her beautiful wife clad in only the lacy black lingerie settle onto the bed; her kiss-swollen lips parted, chest rising and falling with each deep breath, staring up at her with dark eyes. She let her hazel eyes rake over the brunette's perfect body over and over again.

"Come here," Rachel whispered, slightly squirming under the blonde's intense scrutiny.

Quinn moved to hover over her at the soft command, settling onto one of her forearms, completely speechless for the time being. She stared deeply into those brown orbs, letting her hazel eyes whisper all the words she couldn't form right then. After all these years, she still didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. There weren't many things she was certain of back in high school but what she had with Rachel was probably the one thing she always believed in.

And now, now they were happily married with a son that had just started preschool and another baby on the way. She glanced down between their bodies at the not very noticeable bump on her wife's stomach. Rachel just finished her last show a few days ago and was going to take time away from the stage for a while. She moved her hazel eyes back to those brown eyes again and smiled softly.

Everyone always questioned them, thinking they were naïve for trying to carry a love that formed since they met and a relationship they started in high school, "Don't you wish you experimented a bit?" "No," They'd simply answer because it was true. They'd never once wondered what it'd be like to have someone else, see if they could potentially feel the way they felt about one another with someone else because they both knew it was impossible. They had known each other their whole lives; they knew everything about one another and it still wasn't enough. It never would be. What they had was rare. They were each other's firsts and with each day that passed they grew closer to being each other's last because a love like theirs never burns out or fizzles away, what they had went further than forever.

"I never know if I want to throw you down and just take you or kiss you until we both can't breathe when you stare at me like that." Rachel whispered and broke Quinn's silent thoughts and memories.

Quinn smiled and ducked her head lightly with a blush, "I love you, you know,"

Rachel laughed lightly, "Well, I would hope so. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what we were doing in this bed right now married with one child and another on the way." She reached up and brushed a few blonde locks out of her wife's face, "I love you too" She whispered sincerely and wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck, pulling her down and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, make love to me." She husked and pulled her down again.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Quinn woke up from the loud and annoying sound of the doorbell ringing. She got up with a groan and grabbed a random oversized T-shirt, threw it on and rushed to the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She grumbled when the persistent ringing didn't stop.

She pulled the door open, "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi, Quinn!" Her son and Brittany both greeted her cheerfully and she couldn't help but absorb their excitement. She dropped to her knees, received a big hug and kiss from her sandy blonde-haired son and watched him run off and up the stairs.

"Hey Britt," She hugged her blonde friend, "Do you want to come in?"

"No, that's okay. I'm kind of late. San said she'll drop Ash off after work okay? And then me and her are going to have—"

"Oookaaaay Britt," Quinn laughed with a shake of her head, "Just tell S okay."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Q! Tell Rae I said 'Hi'" Brittany smiled before walking away and Quinn shut the door softly with another soft chuckle.

She climbed up the stairs and found Nathan sitting on the floor of her and Rachel's bedroom sifting through the pages of the photo album that was forgotten last night. "Is this you and Momma when you were little?" He asked when he noticed her presence.

Quinn sat down right next to him and pulled him into her lap, "It is," She smiled as she looked over the pictures from their childhood.

Nathan looked over his shoulder, identical sets of hazel eyes meeting, "Why did Momma wear such weird clothes?"

Quinn couldn't help but huff a loud laugh at their son's question.

"Shh! Momma and the baby need an adequate amount of sleep." He scolded as he narrowed his hazel eyes at his Mommy.

Quinn instantly shut her mouth, the same way she would when she was scolded by the brunette. He may have looked just like her but he was such a Momma's boy and he even acted like her most times. "It was what Momma liked wearing," She finally answered.

"Did other kids make fun of her?" He shifted his eyes to the carpet as he asked this.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her son, "They did," She answered honestly.

"What did you do when they made fun of Momma?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Nathan, why are you asking this?" Quinn asked but she received no response. "Nathaniel, are kids making fun of you?"

"No," He sighed with a frown. "They make fun of Ashlynn. Everyone says she's stupid because she can't count past 5 and can't remember her ABC's."

"And what do you think?" Quinn cupped her son's pale face with her index finger and turned him until he was looking at her again.

"I think she's special. The good kind of special, she knows about things that I don't know and I tell her all the time that I'll teach her numbers and ABC's if she teaches me about the things I don't know. She's my best friend and I don't care about what everyone else says about her!" He finished with a toothy grin and Quinn couldn't help but smile back at him but it quickly faded when she realized he was gushing about the little brunette much like the way she once used to gush about a certain little brunette.

The sound of a familiar laugh broke her from her realization and she looked over to the bed where her wife was sitting up in the bed with an amused expression.

"Hi Momma!" Nathan climbed up the large bed and gently hugged the brunette. They both tried to tell him that he didn't need to be _that_ careful and that he wouldn't hurt the baby but he wouldn't listen to them. When he climbed off the bed again to finish looking through the photo album, Quinn took his place on the bed.

"Let it be," Rachel whispered as she rested her chin on the back of the blonde's shoulder as they both watched their son on the floor.

"It's Santana's spawn, though!" Quinn whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha, yes it is my headcanon for this story and possibly others that Faberry and Brittana will become in-laws! :D Now, imagine if I were to do a one-shot spin-off of this mentioned wedding for this story ;) Imagine the chaos!

Anyway! Thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that have read this story/commented/reviewed/alerted ETC. I hope you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I love you all!


End file.
